Gray's Rain
by IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt
Summary: Gray has always loved the rain. Would savour every rain drop as it fell against his skin. However, the guild knew nothing of his fondness for it as it was secret he kept close to his chest. Then just by chance, Natsu stumbles across him dancing in the rain, which leads him on a journey to discover things about Gray that will forever change the way he saw the ice mage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey before you read this, I want to make a few facts clear. Now from what I could find out there is no definitive age given for when Gray joined Fairy tale, so for the purpose of this story I have decided he was eight and in present day of my story he's twenty (two years older then was set in the Anime/Manga.) So here is the time line, 6 on his holiday, 7 for the destruction of his village and 8 for joining the guild before fast forwarding to 15 for the prank and then on till he's 20. That's all I wanted to say, so carry on. Also note at the end and I don't own the image, just fell in love with it.**

Gray hated large open bodies of waters.

If anyone were to ask, he would be the first to admit that submerging ones-self in water, not being able to touch the ground was the stupidest most uncomfortable thing he'd ever done in his life -which was saying something considering the long list of moronic things he'd done.

He had never been a strong swimmer to begin with, I mean hello, grew up on a snowy mountain here, not exactly known for its ideal conditions for swimming now is it? Not to mention he liked the feeling of something solid under his feet. Gave him the sense that he was in control of things- even if life dictated otherwise.

Another reason he hated going swimming was because he hated getting wet unnecessarily. A shower was fine, it both cleansed and soothed, whilst it also kept him on firm ground. But purposely diving into a river, naked or fully clothed? Absolute madness. Just the thought of doing it made his skin crawl. The knowledge there were the parasites and diseases lurking in the infested water had him instantly against the idea, never mind the predators who lurked in the dark depths.

So it came as no surprise then that whenever the guild mutually decided to go on a bonding vacation to a water park or a lake of some description, a small portion of the water would be frozen over. Allowing Gray to remain within hearing and helping distance of his family, thus resulting in him being able to join in on the fun and games, without having to physically get in the water.

However, like everything in life, there was one abnormally that contradicted the previous statements.

Gray did in fact love the rain.

He loved to stand or sit outside, head tipped towards the sky, eyes closed, feeling at peace with the world for those few short minuets. Sometimes, if he was having a good day, he would even dance in the rain, making a game out of it, leaping from one puddle to the next, incorporating dances moves and making it harder upon himself. Giggling all the while.

He knew it was childish, knew if someone was to see him in his moment of weakness, they would look down at him, would tease him mercilessly until he stopped finding joy in the childish movements. To prevent that from ever happening, he made sure he was away from the town, on his own land in his own field, away from prying eyes.

Of course, that meant the guild knew nothing of his love for the rain. They knew there was something, as whenever someone so much as mentioned it was going to rain, the ice mage would light up like a Christmas tree - something they rarely got to see but wished to have more of - and took off. A lame excuse tumbling off his lips as he whizzed on by, whatever he was working on long forgotten.

They asked of course. Wondering what the ice mage was getting up to in the rain, trying to come up with theory's that fit the evidence they had witnessed. In the early years, when Gray had still been a child, they had asked, badgered him for days until he snapped, snarling that if they didn't leave him alone, he would spear them with his ice. A single look at his eyes confirmed the threat was a real possibility of happening so they backed off, allowing him his secrets, just as he allowed them theirs.

They continued to watch however, keen eyes picking up the smallest of details. Like how the following day he could come back calmer and more relaxed, as if all his troubles had been washed clean. Or the fact it made him smile, especially when he was having an off day, all someone had to was say the rain was on its way and some of that sadness and anger would melt away.

It was decided from then on that even if they didn't know the reason for the peace that settled in the troubled child, they would accept it without question, even if it killed them.

That decision held true right to the present day, some twelve years later.

"Ugh" Lucy flopped down into the seat between Gray and Erza, an air of disappointment around her.

Both wizards raised a quizzical brow at the lacklustre women, a silent question forming between them.

"Why today of all days does it have to rain?" she whined petulantly, crossing her arms across her busty chest, pouting at the unfairness of it all. "I wanted to go shopping but the weather forecast predicted a heavy shower" something she was keen to not get caught in.

"Really?" Gray asked seeming to perk up. His face was still the same, the usual look of indifference but his eyes were different Lucy noticed. A certain gleam entering them, if she didn't know any better, she would have said it was excitement, but she knew it couldn't be. Gray only ever got excited when there was a fight going on or food was involved.

"Yeah, suppose to start sometime within the hour" she nodded glumly, pushing aside the weird thoughts, probably just her overacting imagination she told herself.

"I gotta go" Gray mumbled, getting up from his chair and speedily walking to the exit, vanishing before she could even open her mouth.

"What was that about?" she threw the re-equip mage a bewildered look. Had she said something to offend him?

"Ah I forgot" Erza nodded to herself "You've always been away when it rained here, so you don't know" she mused, almost speaking to herself.

"Know what?" Lucy asked anxiously, leaning forward in her seat, propping herself up against the table as she looked at the women before her with wide eyes. What had she missed while out on missions or exploring the area?

"Gray always disappears the moment he finds out its gonna rain" Titania shrugged.

"Why?" Lucy questioned lost, what was so special about the rain that it had Gray running off at the mere mention of it?

"Dunno" the sword wielder murmured, thoughtful eyes sliding towards the door the resident ice mage had disappeared behind "But we know what ever he does, it makes him feel better, so we leave it alone" she admitted quietly.

"But why? I thought a guild of this size would mean you couldn't keep secrets from one another" Lucy tilted her head. It was something she had picked up on since day one of joining the guild. Everyone seemed to know everything about everyone here. Were all able to anticipate to some extent what the other wanted, she had assumed that was born from the fact there were no secrets between them. She was very surprised to learn that wasn't the case.

"There are some things we don't talk about or ask in detail. Gray and the rain are one of them" she told the blonde, a hardness entering her eyes, making it clear the celestial mage was to respect that.

"O-okay" Lucy agreed nervously, swallowing roughly. She didn't know what put that look on her friends face but she didn't like it.

She turned her head away, thinking the conversation was done, only to snap back to the women when she started talking again. Apparently Erza was in a sharing mood this morning.

"When we were young, we used to ask Gray what he did when it rained." There was a far-off quality to her eyes now, the hardness from earlier gone, leaving without a trace. Lucy found herself relaxing now they were back to normal.

"We knew whatever it was, it made him excited, his whole face would light up" she gave the blonde a soft smile. "He wasn't as good at hiding it back then as he is now" she told her conversationally, voice fond and wistful.

"Whenever he would come back, he would look lighter, like what ever had been bothering him leading up to that point had been taken away. There was a sort of calmness about him and back in those days it was something we hadn't expected to see" a frown tugged at her brows, the corner of her mouth falling down.

"You see when Gray joined us, he was so angry and hurt. It was hard to miss the pain he was in, so many complex emotions being carried in that small body of his, most of them negative" her eyes misted over as she thought of the day they met. It was the first time she had met someone who carried more pain inside of them then her. She hadn't liked the realisation that someone younger than her had experienced worse.

"But whenever it would rain, that just seemed to - not vanish as such but become smaller for a short time, like it was overshadowed by something bigger, similar to what happens in an eclipse. He was almost peaceful, a serene air about him" she picked up from where she left off, not wanting to dwell on the heart-breaking thought too long.

"Of course, back in those days we didn't know it was one of those things best left unasked. We were just so happy to see him okay that we pestered him about it. Asked day and night what it was, guessing what could possibly make a boy so sad almost happy again." She shook her head at how stupid they had been back then.

"It wasn't until a few days later did he snap and threaten to harm us if we carried on. We weren't close at the time you see, so the idea of trusting us had him foaming at the mouth. Since then we – the guild that is- decided that if it wasn't causing him harm then we would leave him alone" Erza didn't tell her that the guild still talked about it on occasion, spit balling ideas. She didn't want encourage Lucy to start poking her nose in where it wasn't wanted. Not that she had anything against the blonde, Lucy was a kind sweet girl, she just tended disregard people's privacy in sedating her own curiosity, and that was something Erza wanted to avoid at all cost. The fall out wasn't worth the answer in her mind.

While Erza filled Lucy in on what she knew, Gray was running across Magnolia, weaving in and out as he dodged passers-by, unable to supress the smile creeping across his face. It had been a while since it had rained, so long in fact that he had begun getting restless waiting for it. To hear it was finally here again had his heart pumping and blood singing.

Turning down an empty ally way that lead towards the woods he briefly looked up to the sky, smile turning into a grin as he saw the dark rain clouds coming to rest overhead. Putting on a burst of speed he entered the forest and followed the path all the way to a field where his log cabin resided, far away from curious eyes.

Just as the last of the sun had been covered over by the clouds, Gray reached his home. Standing at the top of the hill, hands open wide, head tipped towards the sky, looking up at the clouds with awed eyes. No matter how many times he experienced the rain, felt it fall against his skin and watch it descend from the atmosphere, he never lost the awe and wonderment he felt for it.

Normally he went to the back of the house, just in case someone cut across the field, but he didn't do that today. Instead he stayed out front, shifting from foot to foot as he eagerly waited for the first few droplets to appear. He didn't want to miss anything by being in the house to get to the back garden he had fenced off when it starts.

He was glad he had made that call because not even a second after the thought process had finished forming the heavens opened.

At first it was a very fine, light drizzle. Spitting as his mother had once called it. Just a drop here and a drop there, teasing him for what was to come. Without a second thought he stripped down to his boxers tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

As you already know it wasn't unusual for the stripper to rid himself of his clothing unknowingly, usually including his boxers, but when it rained, he did it voluntarily. Wanting to feel the rain drop onto his skin and wash the grime away. He always kept his boxers on though, mainly to keep some dignity but also on the off chance something bad was to happen and he had to take off at a moment's notice.

That had happened once, someone was being mugged while he had been enjoying the rain, they hadn't been best pleased when he turned up to save the day in the buff. Apparently being mugged was better then being streaked by a so-called pervert.

A peaceful smile crossed his lips as the drops became heavier and larger in numbers, soaking him through. Giggling as little drops landed on his nose before bouncing off again, running down his arm as if it was tickling him.

He loved this feeling, to him it was like coming home after a hard day's work and just seeing all your loved ones smiling at you. Privately in his own mind -god forbid it ever slipped out- he thought of the rain as his. Something precious and special that only he could really experience in all its glory. The way Kami had intended it to be.

He'd liked the rain ever since he was a kid. Would watch it for hours as it rolled down their window on that one holiday his parents took him on before the disaster struck. Would lie awake for hours listening to its soft pitter patter against his rooftop window when it was too dark for him to go out.

It had been the first time he had ever seen rain, with it always being so cold where they 'd lived, only ever having snow, hail and a little bit of sunlight for every season. At that time, he hadn't begun training as an ice wizard and although he could weather the cold well, he couldn't really stand outside in it for very long, so even if a miracle happened and it rained at his childhood home, he wouldn't have been able to go out in it anyway.

He remembered the moment he first ever laid eyes on the rain so clearly, as if it had only happened yesterday…

"_Gray!" his mother called from another room. He dropped the crayon he was holding and took off in search of his mother. Still not used to the layout of place they were staying at._

"_Yes Mama?" he shouted back, running in the direction he'd heard her voice. The apartment was small so there wasn't a chance of him not finding her. _

"_Come see this!" his mother sounded excited by something and that always meant good things. The six-year-old had sped up at the sound, slowing again as he entered the living room in their rented apartment. _

_He found his mother sat on the windowsill, face pressed up against the glass, fogging it slightly with her breath. Curious he made his way over and looked out to see what she was seeing. Eyes widening as he saw droplets of water falling from the sky. Instantly he was mesmerised. It wasn't white like snow, and it didn't dance on the air like snow, but made pretty patterns as it landed on the window and ran down it. Looking closer he saw a few bouncing off the wooden sill outside the window, as if they were clear little bouncy balls. The thought made him giggle in delight. _

"_What is it?" he asked reverently, pressing his face against the glass like his mother, little finger wiping away the mist when it became too thick to see through. He had never seen anything like it._

"_Its Rain" his mother told him, speaking so softly that he almost hadn't heard her. "I've always longed to see it" she whispered as if it was a secret. _

"_Rain" Gray parroted, eyes twinkling at how funny the word sounded. He liked the Rain, it made his mommy happy and made everything sparkly, like snow or ice when it was sunny. He wondered if it was cold like snow. If it was dry like the fresh snow or wet like the old. Was it hard? Or maybe it was soft? He really wanted to know. _

"_Would you like to go out in it" his mother turned to him with a grin, eyes shining. Her long midnight locks bouncing in excitement. _

"_Can we?!" Gray shouted excitedly, jumping up and down beside her. His mother gave a single nod. _

_That was all the little six-year-old needed to grab his mother's hand and drag her towards the door. Her tinkering laughter following them as she allowed herself to be dragged along. _

_He felt his mother tug his arm lightly and thought for a moment she was going to make them stop to put coats on but all she did was grab their keys before allowing him to start leading them again. _

_They made quick work of getting out the flat and running down the stairs to the front door, his mother being careful not to let him fall. They stopped just as they got to the door and stared out at the rain. Turning to each other with twin looks of excitement, grins so wide that their cheeks hurt before pushing the door open and braving the outside world. _

_Immediately his mother gave a little shriek before laughing, pulling him out further into the rain. Gray himself made an odd little noise in surprise at the feeling of the rain hitting his bare skin before giggling too. _

_It was wet, yet it held a slight warmth to it. It was strange. It was nothing like snow and yet it come from the sky like snow. It was soft but unlike snow it had a weight to it when it hit you. With snow you only knew if it had landed on you if it got you in a ticklish spot or it you had little kisses of cold at random moments in random areas. The rain wasn't like that however. _

_He could feel it hitting him, but it didn't hurt, it kinda tickled actually. It felt very much like having a shower, just not as hot. It was nice. _

"_Did you know Gray that snow is just another form for the rain" his mother told him holding her arms wide open. Eyes closed as she tipped her head up the sky. Gray copied her, giggling when a few drops landed on his nose. It reminded him of the kisses his mother gave him._

"_Really?" he turned to her, hand coming up to push his bangs out of his eyes as the water made it stick to his skin. It was strange. His hair had only ever gotten this wet in a shower and yet he was outside, fully clothed, feeling them cling to him. It was odd, and he wasn't sure he liked that part, but he could manage. It was really fun being in the rain._

_His mother hummed "Yep. This is what happens when snow is warm. It changes shape and colour. It becomes water, much like what happens when we have a sunny day and the snow begins to melt." She told him, opening her eyes and turning to him. _

"_That's really cool" the child exclaimed. Opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Trying to catch one much like he did with snowflakes. His mother laughed before doing it herself. _

_Unlike snow the rain didn't blow in different directions, it came straight down so it was easy for them to catch a good few on their tongues. _

_At the same time, they pulled them back into their mouths and turned to each other to hear the verdict. _

"_It tastes like fresh water" he told his mother happily. "Much like snow!" he chirped as an afterthought. _

_His mother nodded at his findings "It's quite weird though. Its not as cold as snow but I wouldn't say it was overly warm either" she commented, tilting her head in confusion. _

"_I know!" Gray laughed "It's nice though. My fingers aren't getting numb like they do when we're out in the snow" he told her, delighting in the fact that for once he could be outside for a while. _

_He turned to look at the floor, having mainly been looking at the sky or his mother. They had been out for a while and the floor was darker then it had been earlier in the day, before the rain had started. Now the pavement looked almost black opposed to the dull grey it was meant to be. Looking around he noticed a large puddle to the right of him, a bigger version of the ones they got after a sunny day. _

_Grinning mischievously, he ran over to the closest Puddle and jumped. Splashing water all up himself and the rest of the flooring, not that it made much difference, but it was a nice feeling, so he didn't care. Grinning he looked at his mother expectantly and it didn't take her long to clue in what he was silently asking her. _

_Soon they were splashing in puddles, chasing each other up and down the deserted street, spinning and twirling as they enjoyed themselves._

_But like all good things it came to an end, gradually the rain began to slow until it was only a trickle. Tired and worn out the two trudged back into the inn they were staying, grinning at the man on reception as he gave them a bewildered look before retiring to their rooms to dry. _

After the first time it rained, he and his mother had taken every chance they could get to go out and play in it again, but sometimes life got in their way. And they couldn't be outside for whatever reason, so they would sit on that window sill, he in his mother's lap her on a pillow. Holding him close as they watched from the window. Coming up with games to play, betting on which rain drop would reach the bottom first.

However, they couldn't stay on holiday forever and soon they went back to their snowy mountain, his mother promising that one day they would return to that little village and experience the rain again.

That was his first ever taste of rain, even as the years passed and he grew, that fascination never left him, was spurred on after his mother's death to go back to the place she loved and relive that memory, but his love from the rain hadn't started then.

He had certainly liked it and although the memory it held was warm, at the same time it was also painful. It reminded him that she couldn't keep her promise to him. That he was the one alive, experiencing what should have been her experiences.

After that tragic night, he hadn't been able to look or think about rain the same way again, had in fact turned against it and began to detest the very thing his mother loved. That was until one night, when Lyon was fast asleep and his memories kept him awake, Ur spoke to him and since then his likeness for the rain evolved into a love for it, to the point that it was on par with his love for anything cold.

And thus, the tradition was born. Whenever it would rain, no matter what he was doing or where he was in the world, he would stop for a moment and either watch the rain or if he could, go out and stand in it, letting the memories and its teachings come.

_While Gray was having fun, walking under the same rain, was a sodden Natsu, cursing his luck._

Natsu trudged along the main road, feet heavy with lack of sleep. It felt like he had been walking for forever and a day. He had been tired before taking the job, but now he was exhausted, having used up the last of his energy dismantling a low-level dark guild. In short, he felt miserable and the last thing he wanted to deal with, was rain. Which of course is when heaven decided to open the flood gates, thus beginning a down pour that would attempt to wipe the human race off the face of the Earth.

He had never liked rain. It was cold and wet and just depressing in general. Made everything dark and dull. Killing more then it saved. He couldn't find beauty in a substance that created illness and ruined family days out. Not to mention destroying his precious fire. It made everyone sad when ever it came, well all except one, Gray. He just had to be the odd one out again didn't he? Couldn't follow the rest of the crowd to save his life that boy.

Gray for some strange reason would light up at the mere suggestion it was coming. Get this funny sort of stride in his step when he saw clouds on the horizon, always forcing them to hurry up back home or running off on his own. Natsu would almost say his walk became a skip, reminiscent to that little bounce children did when they knew something good was coming.

It was strange to associate something so innocent with the indifferent ice mage, especially when the man went to great lengths to make sure he came across as unfeeling, a strong invincible wizard that wasn't affected by the little things. Aloof to everyone he ever met, including the guild.

It made it all the more frustrating when he would remain tight lipped on what he did in the rain, or why he was suddenly a child again. A child they had never got to meet as he had grown up too fast, was a man before the guild had even found him. It made it especially hair ripping when Natsu knew he _hated _being wet with a passion hotter than his fire. Everybody knew how vocal the dark-haired man was against getting wet, so why was it then that the rain had the opposite effect?

Having so many confusing contradictions made the dragon slayer want to ferret him out and force him to spill his secrets. To meet the little boy, he was sure he would have been friends with if life had been kinder to him. Not that they weren't friends it was just… sometimes he wished they could be closer, more open about their affection for each other.

Even now at twenty they could never admit to doing something nice for the other, it always having to be riddled with back handed insults and fists flying through the air. It wasn't like he didn't like their friendship. He loved that Gray was always ready to fight him, willing to become a challenge and a welcome distraction against the monotony the world presented itself as.

They could read each other at a moment's glance and speak through their fists, asking what was wrong or telling them to hold on. Being able to correctly deduce their next move just by watching the first one and creating the perfect attack to counter act theirs or work in perfect sync if they faced an enemy. It was how they were, but it didn't stop him from dreaming of what their friendship would have been like if life hadn't gotten in the way. If Ur had survived and carried on teaching Gray, stopping the ice bastard from becoming so closed off and unresponsive to anything but acts of aggression.

Okay maybe the last one wasn't fair. Gray was able to laugh and joke around and did respond to pleasantries, it just seemed to be Natsu he was indifferent to. But then again, he couldn't deny that he liked the fire in Gray's eyes, the challenging glint they would possess. That damn sexy smirk and saunter he would do when they were together. Yeah, he didn't mind those, but he would like to be able to curl up with his rival occasionally. Maybe read a book with him or something and just bask in each other's silent company, no fights or words needed, just them and a good book. You know? Have some quite time with his favourite person….

Shaking his head violently, the dragon slayer groaned. Stupid rain, making him think stupid thoughts. It was a momentary weakness on his part, allowing the rain to corrupt his thought and turn them to his rival. He'd die before ever sharing these thoughts, but he couldn't help but wish that maybe one day they would be able to. He and Gray had experienced so much together, had seen and learnt so many things. Exchanged blows, creating new scars. Knowing pretty much every story behind every nick they'd had collectively. Their lives were full of action and drama, going from one enemy to the next, it would be nice change to have a quiet moment every once in a while. Give them a chance to regroup and check in without having to exchange insults first.

Natsu shook his head again "Who am I kidding? Gray would never want something like that with me. I'm the loud-mouthed idiot who isn't supposed to enjoy the quite moments, where he is the brooding silent one, who enjoys his own company. Our personalities would never match, we fight to say hello, there is no way we could do that without a fist or two" he sighed to himself, dark mood worsening. Feeling the urge to growl and claw at the air as the rain pelted relentlessly against his skin. Stupid rain making him think illogical thoughts.

Looking up from his feet he released a tired sigh, hand running through his hair to get it out his eyes. '_Magnolia sure looks a long way from here' _he thought to himself. Eyes tracking the path that lead to the town, which would ultimately lead him home.

He really didn't feel like dealing with the town's folks today, either glaring accusingly at him until he walked past their shop or the rabid fangirls that would maul him upon entrance. So instead he veered off left, towards the field and past the woods. Sending silent prayer to whoever was listening that Gray wouldn't be home, that he would be doing what ever he did when it was raining so he could pass on by in peace.

He just wanted to get home, dry off, get warm again, maybe eat something and sleep, plenty of time for them to fight later, when Natsu was well rested and Gray wasn't distracted by the rain. Not that he wanted to fight per say, he just wanted to be in Gray's company and currently that was the only he could be.

He'd barley been walking ten minutes before the field he needed to cross came into view. He sniffed the air wearily, shoulders slumping. In the rain he couldn't smell anything but dirt, every other scent was being washed away. Which was another thing he hated about rain. It messed with his senses, hid peoples identifying fragrances and dampened the noises they made, leaving him vulnerable and open to attacks. Something he knew his rival would exploit mercilessly if he knew.

As he neared the field and began his climb, he spotted an oddly shaped blur at the very top, a little way from the cabin. At first, he'd thought that maybe Gray had set up some training dummy, so he could work on his hand to hand combat, but he discounted the idea when he saw it moving.

He stupidly hoped that maybe it was someone who was lost outside Gray's house and was trying to get some response, but it was a hollow hope. He knew from experience that where the person was standing offered a good view of the town, which in turn would show them the direction they needed to go in. That left only one option, Gray.

He was too invested in the route now to care so he carried on walking. Whatever the ice prick was doing, perhaps he wouldn't notice Natsu sneaking around him.

As he neared, he heard a weird sound. It was familiar but not at the same time. Like a sound that was universally recognised but different, like it had been tailor made for someone. It took him a second of listening, silencing his footsteps so he could focus in on the noise before he worked out what it was.

Gray was becoming clearer now, could make out his figure and see the expressions on his face. He stopped short when he realised what he was hearing. Gray was… Gray was _giggling_. Heartfelt, soul lifting, childish joy giggling. Not his usual gruff belly barks he gave in short spurts. No Natsu got the feeling this is what his laugh really sounded like and the other was either forced or altered so he felt he wouldn't be picked on.

Natsu felt his heart skip a beat at the sound, cheeks flaming. He really liked hearing that noise coming out of Gray's mouth. It made him feel safe, comforted even. Like everything was right in the world and Natsu could relax and be happy again. He hadn't even known the ice block was capable of making a noise like that.

It wasn't until he'd gotten over the initial shock that he realised exactly what Gray was doing. He was dancing in the rain. He was using the moves he had seen at the winter festival last year when he was skating, but this was different. The movements where different, the _feelings _it gaveoff were different. At that time, he couldn't feel much coming off Gray. I mean sure he looked relaxed and his performance was damn near perfect with no obvious flaws for him to criticise over, but he never got any real emotions from it. He couldn't tell what his friend was thinking, or how he felt about the performance while he was doing it.

But right here, right now he could feel everything. He could feel the love and the hate, the grief and the sorrow, his joy and happiness. Emotions so strong that it brought tears to the dragon slayers eyes. Gray was laughing and smiling and just enjoying the moment. He looked free, like he didn't have a care in the world, like at any moment he would start flying, the chains Natsu hadn't seen before no longer tying him down.

It made his breath catch, to see the normally reserved man so open and uncaring to anything but the music only he could hear.

It took a while of Natsu just standing there, jaw dropped, unable to tear his eyes away from the breath-taking scene before he noticed that it wasn't so much an unheard music guiding Gray, but the rain its self. It wasn't really something he could explain but it was just a feeling he had, the loose fluidity in his movements, somehow instinctively knowing where the rain would fall, meeting with it in perfect synchronisation.

Watching Gray having fun made the fire mage temporarily forget his previous misery. All senses trained on the man dancing in front of him, eyes unwittingly checking his very male friend out. Licking his lips as he saw the muscles contract and relax with each movement, wanting to lick the rain trailing down the dark-haired man's abs. Feeling a hope he had never dreamed of letting spark form in his chest.

Maybe they could have that kind of friendship after all.

So caught up in the beauty that was his rival, he almost didn't notice the rain was gradually becoming less and less, the dancers movements along with it. At that moment it all came crashing down and Natsu was reminded how fiercely Gray had kept what he did a secret. In that moment he feared that if he moved now, it would draw the others attention and would damage their friendship beyond repair. He couldn't let that happen. So, he stood stock still, holding his breath. Praying that he wasn't seen.

Watching on anxiously as his rivals' eyes finally opened. A peaceful smile sliding across his handsome features. The look in those usually guarded eyes almost had the fire breather gasping. For the first time ever, he could get a proper read on the person behind the wall, could see the soul residing in that battered body. He felt that if their eyes met, he would be sucked in. They were beautiful. Something he'd never thought Gray's eyes as before.

Of course, he knew they were pretty, they were an interesting colour and just seemed to pull you in, challenging you to try and get past his walls. It was what had drawn Natsu to the boy in the first place. He'd always loved a good challenge and set about trying to meet the guy behind the mask, but somewhere between the fights and growing up he forgot that wish.

Now he had remembered it again, had gotten a glimpse of the real Gray under that uncaring façade, he found himself reluctant to go back to his previous ignorant state. Unwilling to let go what he had seen a few moments ago. Now that he knew that Gray's indifference really was a cover, that it wasn't some wistful thinking on his part, he was determined to release that little boy from his self-imposed prison. Suddenly that spark gave way to a roaring flame. He could make this work, it would take time and a lot of effort, but he would do it. He would break through the ice princes impenetrable wall and make it so they could have the quite moments along with the loud. They already trusted each other with their lives, now he just had to build up the trust in keeping each other's secrets and happiness safe to do it.

Aware he was pushing his luck Natsu began to slowly creep along the hill side, keeping his head low and steps silent. He needed to get home, he had a lot to think about, seeing Gray behave like that had stirred up feelings he hadn't even known he had.

It got him wondering though, how much of the real Gray actually managed to slip through the cracks in the mask? Because there was no way he could keep the shields up twenty-four seven.

Once safely out of the danger zone, Natsu sped up. He wanted the next day to come quickly so he could put his hypothesis to the test. He had a plan now. A rough one that he hadn't worked out all the kinks in, but he had one. He would strengthen their friendship and make it normal for them to actually talk and then see where it leads from there. For the first time Natsu was excited about staying home for a change. He had a goal and by golly was he going to complete it. How did that saying go again? What a dragon wants a dragon gets? Yeah, it was about time he started proving that sentiment to be true, starting with Gray.

Ooo0ooo

The next day saw Gray sitting at his usual table, sipping at a strawberry milkshake, at peace with the world around him. Humming softly to himself.

"Hey Gray" Natsu greeted giddily, sitting opposite the ice mage. He'd spotted his friend the moment he'd entered but had deliberated for a second before making his way over, itching to put his theory to the test.

As he'd neared, he'd picked up on the faint sound of humming and had tracked it back to the resident snow queen. _'Maybe I won't have to wait long before I see those cracks' _he thought to himself gleefully.

"Hey Natsu" Gray greeted gruffly, humming coming to an abrupt stop, his unfazed mask sliding into place.

Natsu wilted for a second, he had been enjoying the quite humming and the serene look on his friends face before quickly shaking it off. No matter, he couldn't expect Gray to suddenly change his usual mannerisms in one day, especially not without prompting.

"Have a good day yesterday?" Natsu asked conversationally, eyes immediately falling onto Gray's lips as he wrapped it around his straw, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Quickly Natsu tore his eyes away before his friend could see, confused as to why he had done that. Forcefully turning his eyes back to the ice mages.

He could have sworn that just for a moment Gray's eyes had brightened as the drink hit his tongue before burying the reaction again, the metal bars falling down, preventing anymore from escaping.

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Gray had a thing for either sweet or fruity things but considering that fact he had only a smoothie to go off of, he didn't have much to back up his claim. Still, he couldn't shake that rather bizarre thought.

"It was good" Gray answered after swallowing, momentarily confusing Natsu before remembering he had asked a question, mentally slapping himself for being so air headed.

"How was yours?" Gray asked politely. He was curious to know but he very much doubted the other would answer.

Imagine his surprise when the Dragon slayer beamed and jumped at the chance to tell him all about his latest solo mission, missing the bewildered look being directed at him.

Gray gave the fire breather a weird look. Natsu hadn't tried to have an honest to god conversation with him in years. He wanted to know what brought that turn around because he would really like it to keep happening.

Don't get him wrong, he loved fighting with Natsu, it gave him piece of mind that Natsu was strong enough to take care of himself. They also conversed through their fights too, using their bodies to tell each other things, which was great but using words was such a nice change too. Something he hadn't even realised he was missing until Natsu started doing it again. They used to talk a lot back when they were children, but gradually, as time moved on and they matured, words became less and punches became more, until they barley exchanged two words of meaning to each other.

"And then this really cool dude stepped out of the shadows as-" Natsu tale was cut short by the arrival of Lucy.

"Hey guys" she greeted cheerily, looking to each of them in turn before settling her gaze on Gray

"You were right! Peach flavoured cake tastes sooo much better than the boring old chocolate one I had planned originally, Thanks Gray" She thanked, pulling out a tissue wrapped item and setting it on the table. "Here try it" She pushed it towards him, hands coming to clasp into a prayer formation under her chin as she leaned forward, watching on with wide eyes as he carefully unwrapped it and took a bite.

Natsu watched Gray's reaction carefully, uncaring that Lucy had ungraciously barged into their conversation and all but ignored him bar the greeting. And it was only because he had been watching the dancer closely, that he was able to spot the minute twitch of his lips and a small happy hum he released that was too low for the human ear. That was another notch in the fruit's column.

"It's really good Lucy. Much better than a boring chocolate cake" He complimented. Wincing when she released a high-pitched squeal and threw herself at him in a boisterous hug.

"Oh, you have no idea how happy that makes me" she gushed pulling away, bouncing off to go tell Mira about her latest success, leaving the two boys alone again.

"Is it really better?" Natsu asked sceptically, sniffing the air. He was no food connoisseur, but he'd always thought chocolate was one of the best flavours you could use.

Gray nodded mutely and tore a bit off and handed it to the dragon slayer, head turned to the side, expecting Natsu to reach out and take it.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, momentary confused by the weird action but shrugged it off and leaned forward and ate the piece from Gray's hands. Lips gently skimming his fingers as he concentrated on not biting him by mistake.

His inner dragon purring at the shiver that went up the arm, catching a brief flash of red across pale cheeks before his bangs fell over and observed it from view.

Absentmindedly he chewed the piece he was offered before swallowing. It wasn't half bad, although he still preferred chocolate, he had to admit the flavour was refreshing, if a little dry.

"It's all right, a little dry though" he commented, sneakily taking a sip of the ice mages milk shakes, humming at the sweetness. His was a lot sweeter then what Lucy usually had which was a strike in the sweet box. It looked like pinning Gray's preferred flavour was going to be tough he mused to himself.

It seemed Gray had yet to notice that Natsu had stolen some of his drink, so Natsu pulled back before he got too cocky – and before you ask there was not a blush on his cheeks, nope, no way. It was just hot in the guild, it had nothing to do with the indirect kiss, none at all!

"When I suggested peach, I meant as more of a cheesecake since it's a delicate flavour as well as it being hard to judge, most end up drying out the cake as the consistency isn't the same as a Victoria sponge, its more stodgy and less airy" Gray explained, turning back to the look at the fire mage, the mask back once again, no signs of his brief lapse of control.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, a smile stretching across his face "I didn't have you pegged as a baker" he commented teasingly, trying for friendly and succeeding.

"Shut it flame brain" Gray grumbled in faux annoyance but Natsu could hear the fondness and maybe a hint of embarrassment for giving away something so private behind those words. He knew he was on thin ice, if he carried on with the normal sketch they did, then Gray might just close up even more to him, something he was desperate not to happen – for reasons he didn't want to look too closely at -so he went for a different tactic.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell Lucy that?" he raised a brow. Normally Gray was one for being scathingly honest. Blunt and to the point, that's his motto. So it was strange to see him go against his very own principle he supposedly lived his life by.

Gray shrugged, eyes sliding over to where Lucy was sharing notes with Mirajane, an air of exuberance about her.

"Because she worked hard to get the recipe to were it is now. I imagine back at home she has a lot of failed attempts of either under cooking, burning or even failing to get the flavour to come through." He pointed out, eyes falling on her hands which she had hidden behind her back, giving them the perfect view. They were covered in plasters and blisters, giving away how much work had gone into making it.

The dragon slayer followed his line of sight, narrowing when he saw the same as Gray. He hadn't even realised this wasn't a one-time thing, that it was something she had been working on over a long period of time.

"I think she deserved the praise for a job well done, don't you?" Gray murmured rhetorically. Natsu studied the man before him, noting there was a softness to his face again, a warmth he'd seen only a handful of times before but had never failed to make him smile.

Gray did a lot for the guild, Natsu realised. He went out of his way to do jobs nobody wanted but needed to be done. He went and talked to every member of the guild each day, so no one felt left out. Listened to their problems and shared his advice. Even kept them cool when the summer months got too much, all without being asked.

Now that Natsu thought about it, Gray was the kindest most hard-working person he had ever met. He always had a plan to help them when stuck on a job, would paint himself as a target when someone needed to blow off steam. Natsu knew Gray saw the guild as family, loved them and cared for them in his own special way, but he hadn't realised the extent he went to show that. Only just picking up on how much Gray noticed about them and then changed himself to meet the need they were unknowingly projecting.

It made him want to thank the mage and give him a big hug, but he got the feeling a thanks wouldn't be appreciated nor welcome, it would in fact have the opposite effect he intended and insult him. So instead he opted to pretend as if he had never noticed in the first place and carried on as normal.

It wouldn't be until a few weeks later that Natsu's suspicions about his preferred flavour being both - a sweet fruity snack - be confirmed.

There are few moments between then and his theory that helped cement the idea though. Like when he found out that Gray carried around cherry lollypops to snack on when bored -something Natsu Jr had found great delight in watching- or when there was fruit growing along the road side, Gray would pick at it as they walked on by. Somehow getting Natsu in on the deal too. Now He found that rather than craving his usual chocolate fix, he'd began to automatically pick up a piece of fruit or a fruit flavoured snack, something that pleased Gray – he would deny that Gray's happy grin at having someone to share his fruit with had anything to do with his switch over.

The confirmation came about on a team mission, Erza had given them one free day to explore the town and since it was a new area Natsu and Gray had decided to pair up for a change.

The first few minutes into their adventure they come across a sweet shop and Gray had all but dragged the laughing dragon slayer in. After a brief few seconds of scanning the shelves Natsu noticed that Gray's eyes skimmed over anything that didn't have any fruit in, they seemed to automatically fall on fruit or fruit flavoured items and completely disregarded anything else that looked tempting. Unsurprisingly Gray ended up purchasing a large pick 'n mix bag of Hi-Chews as well as a mixture of candied fruit. During their shopping trip, Natsu had seen for a brief second that those dark eyes had landed on a more expensive fruit mix and lingered there for a second to long before moving on to look at the rest of the shop.

As sneakily as he could Natsu took the desired treat to the counter and brought it for the ice mage. Giving it to him a little later in their shared room. He would deny till his dying breath that the excited squeal and hug he had gotten had nothing to do with the deciding factor to buy it, and if Gray seemed to open up more towards him and share more smiles when alone then that was just an added bonus.

The final nail in the coffin that proved his assumption of Gray liking sweet fruity treats was when Ezra offered him a choice between a bowl of fresh strawberries and cream or a box of chocolate to say thank you for helping her find a weapon she had been after for quite a while. Gray as Natsu predicted took the strawberry's smothered in cream, a small soft smile on his face as he did so, making Natsu's breath catch. It never failed to make him loose his trail of thought or to forget how to breath when he saw that smile, promising himself to do everything within his power to make sure he saw that hard-earned smile again.

Once he was sure of his findings, Natsu went on to the next secret, trying to suss out everything Gray wanted to hide. What he discovered, or should I say stumbled upon was Gray's weak spot for having his hands and hair played with.

Now you may be wondering how Natsu came across this gold nugget, and for that to happen, we are going to have to back it up a bit, and return to one sunny morning, two weeks ago. It takes place with our two resident heroes pea- "What did you just say?!" Okay maybe not so peacefully camping outside the town.

"Too much ash blocking your ears firefly. Should I knock it out for ya?" Gray Smirked, poking at the fire with a wooden stick, a barely concealed fascination for the flames that licked their way up the wood, head tipped to the side as he listened to Natsu, attention divided. Something Natsu didn't like, he wanted Gray's attention all for himself, he didn't want to have to compete with his fire for it.

"No" Natsu growled "I just couldn't hear you over the stupidity that is your voice" He launched himself at the shorter male, causing them to tumble off the logs they had previously been sat, straight onto the unforgiving floor. Looking pleased with himself when those dark captivating eyes swung to meet his, attention no longer split.

"Oh yeah? Well now you know what I have to deal with every time you open your mouth" Gray fought back, eyes twinkling as they wrestled each other, rolling around in the dirt.

He loved moments like this, where they would play their own version of tag and just let everything go. Testing new skills and ideas on each other until they were perfected.

He didn't know why but Natsu had been acting odd the last month, being more openly affectionate and actually being his friend more then a rival. The amount of fighting they did, had been cut in half, something the guild had been happy about but had worried Gray. He hadn't known what had set the change off and although he could say he enjoyed the treatment, he couldn't help but miss this. The fighting, the testing, of being able to get his hands on Natsu and vice versa.

He was glad to see they could still do this, that no matter how much closer they got, or how their relationship changed, this one tradition would remain the same. He knew Natsu felt the same way by the wide grin and laughing eyes, that thought alone had his heart swelling until he thought it would burst.

"Ha ha! I win" Natsu crowed triumphantly, as he pinned Gray beneath him.

Gray made a pretence of struggling for a little while before admitting defeat, relaxing back into the soft grass. Admiring Natsu's strong physique, eyes illuminated with an unearthly beauty casted by the fire.

He felt his chest tighten at the sight, Natsu looked beautiful like that. Strong and tall, an imposing figure bathed in the element of his control, graze fierce and unwavering.

A delicate blush bloomed across his cheeks, now really wasn't the time to start waxing lyrical poetry for the dragon slayer.

While Gray had a mini meltdown over the direction his thoughts were going, Natsu himself was appreciating a pair of fine eyes and what the beauty of his fire could do for them.

Over the last four weeks he had been paying very close attention to Gray and was only just beginning to notice how good looking the man really was. Of course, he had known the ice mage was attractive, he had too many female followings - and a surprisingly large male one - not to, but Natsu hadn't really seen his actual beauty until he started watching.

At first, he'd thought the ice mages eyes as ordinary with nothing particularly special or anything defining about them, but now he knew the truth. He'd always been told that eyes were the window to the soul, but he had never found that to be true. Someone always had the windows barred and the curtains drawn, much like he had thought the first time he had seen the devil slayer in the rain.

Whenever he looked a person in the eye, he never saw anything, just a reflection of himself and the items around him, as if he was looking at a mirror apposed the window it was supposed to be. However, he had come to the conclusion that the analysis didn't really apply to Gray. While he did have a few defence mechanisms he left his eyes pretty much untouched.

What Natsu had assumed as mental bars trapping the emotions in, he found were actually a contrast in the colour of his eyes. Gray wasn't really trying to hide how he felt when it came to his eyes. He would close his face and body off but always left his eyes open, allowing anyone who was paying attention to see how he really felt. Natsu was beginning to really love looking into those eyes, seeing everything that was Gray. Being able to gaze upon his very soul and know what he was thinking was a liberating experience, one he couldn't help but become addicted to.

That wasn't to say the rest of him wasn't beautiful, Natsu would have to be blind not to notice how fit the snow king was, or how soft his lips looked. He could go on and on about how perfect Gray was. How he liked the feel of his surprisingly soft body, cool to the touch, pressed against his own heated skin. How he found comfort in the familiar wintery scent the other gave off, only feeling like he was officially home when he was breathing in that wintery scent again. How he craved to have those expressive eyes watching his every move. And his hands. God Natsu could talk about those hands for hours, how every movement became majestic and elegant. Hands so youthful, unmarred by the world around them, nails so clean and perfect he thought for sure Gray had them manicured. If there was any part of Gray that portrayed the fair maiden, princess look it was his hands. All Gray had to do was lift a finger and Natsu was instantly mesmerised by them, eyes tracking every movement, getting lost in a fantasy of his own design, imagining how those supple cool to the touch fingers would feel skittering across his body. The contrast of the pale moonlight skin against his own sun kissed one.

Gray truly was a beautiful person, both inside and out. Even if at first glance he came across as cold and standoff-ish, all you had to do was look a little closer to realise how kind and sensitive the man really was.

However, there was one thing he had always wondered to himself in private; Was his hair as spiky as it looked?

Unable to curve the impulse Natsu let go of the wrist he had been holding and allowed it to move until it was hovering over Gray's hair. Having been watching his friend closely, he immediately noticed the way his eyes widened and felt as his body tensed. He quirked a brow, silently asking if it was okay. Waiting for a shaky nod before gently allowing his hand to pet at the inky stands.

The touch was light at first, hesitant and curious. Gray didn't really know what was going on, all he knew was that his best friend had a look of determination upon his face as the petting slowly got more confident, applying more pressure until nails were scraping across his scalp.

Unable to stop his body's natural reaction to the feeling, Gray pushed into the hand stroking him, arching his neck to feel more of those nimble fingers along his stands. Closing his eyes against the embarrassment that rose at the action.

Grinning at the rather needy action, Natsu eased off his friend, secretly delighting at the look of disappointment he got as he pulled away. Quickly he rearranged them, so he was sat with his legs spread out, back leaning against the bark for support. Pulling the person who was quickly taking up everything important in his world, onto his lap, cradling his head against his thighs as he quickly got to work, braiding and upbraiding the hair. Gently tugging on it.

Slowly Gray relaxed into the hold, adamantly refusing to allow his embarrassment and confusion to ruin such a great thing. He really like having his hair played with he found. Eyes beginning to droop at the soothing actions. Body relaxing against his will as he surrenders to the feeling, sleep tugging at him.

Eventually, surrounded by Natsu's familiar warmth and comforting scent, the feeling of his deft fingers carding through his hair, he was lulled to sleep. For once, sleeping right the way through the night, the nightmares unable to get him in their clutches.

Natsu smiled down at the peacefully sleeping popsicle, feeling a sense of calm at the trust shown him. He startled and almost dislodged the ice mage from his sleeping place when Gray's chest began to rumble and the faint sounds of purring reached his ears. With wide eyes he looked down at his sleeping companion in shock before stifling a delighted laugh. He'd always said Gray was like a cat with his ability to fall asleep anywhere and his natural grace, but he'd never expected to be proven right with purring of all things. It made his heart feel like it was about to burst to realise Gray trusted him enough to not only fall into a deep sleep with him, but to purr without restraint, gradually becoming louder the longer Natsu petted him.

He didn't know what was happening to them or what these warm but complex feelings he was experiencing meant. He just knew that that for the first time his eyes were open, and he was being privileged with being able to experience these rare and precious moments.

He could feel with each passing day, as he learnt more and experienced more with the man curled into him, a ferocious possessiveness was forming inside him, wanting to hide him away and protect him from any harm. The knowledge didn't scare him as much as he thought it should.

After discovering Gray's pleasure at having his hair played with, Natsu continued to fawn over it every chance he got, but only when alone, not wanting to share it with anyone. It was during that time that he discovered it helped calm Gray when he entered one of his depressive fits or became clouded over in haze of red on a bad day. All Natsu had to do was run a single hand through his hair once and Gray became limp and subdued, pushing into the hold like a touch starved cat.

Now I would like to say he didn't abuse this power and lord it over Gray, but this is Natsu we're talking about and he defiantly wasn't above playing dirty. However, despite knowing it was a sure-fire way to calm a raging icicle he just couldn't bring himself to do it in front of the guild. Something inside him protested venomously to the idea of others seeing Gray in such a vulnerable position. His dragon snarled at the very idea of people learning about his princess's weakness and using it against him. So Natsu began to look for other ways to get the same reaction from Gray, just in a less noticeable means. Which is how he stumbled across Gray's sensitivity in his hands.

They had been at the guild one day, bored out of their minds, a half-eaten bowl of fruit salad sitting between them. Natsu hadn't thought anything of it at the time and had just casually grabbed Gray's hand that had been resting on the table.

He had gotten used to being able to touch the ice mage whenever he wanted whilst out on missions, knowing that his touch had been welcomed in the past, he had automatically grabbed the hand. Absentmindedly tracing patterns on the back before flipping it over and carrying on, on the palm. Running up one finger and down the another, connecting his never-ending drawing.

It was subtle at first, couldn't feel anything other than the small tremors traveling up Gray's arm. He passed it off as the bioproduct of Gray was swinging his legs minutely under the table and just carried on tracing random patterns. That was until the sound of that quiet laugh he loved so much reached his ears. The noise was much too low for others to hear, but high enough for him to revel in.

He didn't know what had caused it in the beginning, not until his finger slid across the centre of his palm and the laughter rose in volume. Eyes widening when he realised what was happening. Grin sharpening as he applied more pressure, watching with fascination as Gray's eyes drooped and his poster slumped in slightly, a small barley there smile resting on his lips.

'_No freaking way' _he thought astonished. As an experiment he once again lightened his touch to that of a feather and drew a little circle. Instantly Gray's eyes widened and tensed slightly, biting down on his bottom lip to prevent more laughter from escaping.

With narrowed eyes Natsu again applied more presser and began to massage the palm, the effect was instantaneous, body once again falling limp as peaceful smile surfaced, a dazed haze filling his eyes. The ice mage seemed to melt at the feeling, the tough act he portrayed evaporating leaving the look of a contented cat.

He stopped and linked their hands together, waiting as Gray came back to himself "I didn't know your hands were sensitive" as if to prove a point he lightly grazed the tip of his pinkie, biting down the self-satisfied smirk that was threatening to creep across his face.

Gray turned away, biting his lip, but the smile still shone through, the corners of his mouth tilting up while his eyes smiled for him. An adorable tinge lighting up his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Yeah" he agreed softly, nodding his head once.

"Must be driving you insane, me doing this" he lost the battle with the smirk as he brushed past what he was quickly realising was the most sensitive part of his whole hand, the tip of his index finger.

Gray's free hand came to clamp over his mouth, trying to hide the squeak that was threatening to be ripped from his throat. When he was sure the embarrassing noise wouldn't come out, he removed the hand from his mouth, swallowing roughly at the dangerous glint in the others eye.

"I-" his voice cracked, a whimper rising unbidden as Natsu traced a faint circle over his index finger. Turning pleading eyes to his tormenter.

At the look Natsu felt his mouth water and pants tighten, god Gray could get the world given to him if he gave everyone that look. The universe would bow down at his feet and do his biding if he graced the world with such pleading devotion.

Natsu felt a possessive snarl rumble in his chest at the thought. He would never let anyone see the look of pleased but tormented indecision on _his _Gray's face. He would never allow anyone to see him be torn by his want of something to continue as well as to have it stop. Mercifully, he eased up on his teasing and went back to following the grooves in his palm.

"With the magic I have, I need sensitive hands" he finally got out, keeping a wary eye on Natsu. Natsu didn't take much notice, if Gray really didn't want to be made into a pile of goo he would have ripped his hand away by now.

Natsu hummed thoughtfully, that wasn't the answer he had been expecting "I would have thought it would be the opposite, you know, with the cold numbing everything" he pointed out curiously.

"I can't really speak for other ice wizards, but for me, I use the tips of my fingers to make sure there are no faults with my ice. I also use them to make the finer detail in smaller creations" he gently took his hands from Natsu and held it out while the other began weaving above it, a fine silvery mist forming between them.

Natsu watched entranced as he did his work, eyes narrowing as he noticed the tattoo on his arm beginning to emerge signifying the use of his devil slayer magic.

Once done he pulled it away to show an intricate sculpture of a dragon poised to pounce.

"See" he held it out to Natsu, running the tip of his index finger along his back checking for blemishes "Smoother then glass" he announced proudly.

Natsu held out his hand hesitantly, worried his unnatural warmth would melt the figure. Gray smiled softly for him, eyes full of understanding "Don't worry, it's special, it won't melt" he promised.

Smiling gratefully but still somewhat sceptical he took the offered sculpture, shriving lightly when a chill flittered across his hand before settling again. Smile strengthening when he released it really wouldn't melt.

He ran an experimental finger across the dragons back, mimicking Gray's earlier actions. Astonished at how smooth and soft it felt. He could see the ridges that marked individual scales and yet when he ran his finger across it, he found it to be smooth, no trace of the indentations he could physically see.

"Wow" he exclaimed, laughing in delight "That's so cool Gray" he complimented.

Gray shrugged his shoulders, looking away bashfully, feeling a warmth settle inside him. Natsu had never really complimented his magic before, it made him feel all light and airy. Hearing such praise from his rival strengthened the pride he felt in his magic as well as his confidence in using it.

As a reward for his present, Natsu picked up his hand once again and began to lightly massage, watching with avid interest, as Gray slumped onto the table, resting his head on his folded arm, looking at Natsu with lidded eyes, a happy haze taking over. Not able to find it within himself to be annoyed at such underhanded tactic.

Natsu watched on, keeping an eye on his fellow guild mates to make sure no one spotted their interactions. Pleased at being able to find a method he could use to tame the devil slayer when he went off on one in front of the guild. Unsurprised when soft purrs reached his ears.

It was about a week later did the next scene arose, one that made Natsu very happy.

One of his oldest fantasies when it came to Gray was being curled up together, either in front of a fire place or against a tree with a cool breeze blowing in, reading a book. He didn't know when he first started imaging them reading together or even why that particular activity was stuck in his head, but stuck it was. So he knew if there was one thing he was going to make a reality it was that.

Since the beginning of his 'I'm going to become closer with Gray' idea he had been trying to find a way of doing that, without it seeming awkward. He'd seen Gray numerous times sat in the guild at a table on his own reading, but that was neither the scene he imagined, nor did he want the attention directed at them. He'd known for a long time that while Gray could put up with being the centre of attention he didn't like it one bit and often took drastic action to avoid that happening. It being part of the reason Natsu thinks he's cultivated this cold personality, to keep people who wish to flock to him away.

So he knew that doing it at the guild was out of the question, which was frustrating as Gray _only _read at the guild. Whenever they agreed to hang out, Gray never brought a book and Natsu never felt comfortable bringing the idea up. Just like Gray he had his own mask that he hides behind, one he had carefully crafted to look like a loud energetic idiot. The problem was that while he knew Gray was aware of this, he wasn't sure just how much Gray knew was a mask and how much of it wasn't.

Which left him with quite the conundrum. With no ideas on how to make it happen he took to asking Gray what he was reading whenever he brought a book out at the guild. In the hopes that maybe he could learn Gray tastes and try and set a scenario up from there. He was pleasantly surprised to learn book wise they had a similar sort of taste. Both he and Gray had a preference to mystery books and the odd occasional fantasy.

While they both agreed on those, he had discovered quite by accident that Gray also liked classic romance novels, stories like Romeo and Juliet or Pride and Prejudice. And while Natsu had heard of them, he had never ventured into that kinda of territory, but since learning Gray's fondness for them, he found he wanted to read them, just so he could see Gray light up as he talked about them, instead of this embarrassed shame he seemed to project when Natsu caught him reading one of them by mistake.

Now knowing what book he wanted them to read – Pride and Prejudice – he was looking for some way to instigate the reading outside of the guild, and bless his little heart Gray offered that opportunity to him on a silver platter.

Natsu had just come back from his latest mission when he spotted Gray on their river bank, propped up against the blossom tree, reading the very book he wanted to read with him. Heart racing, he carefully approached Gray, stopping when he was directly in front of him.

When his shadow fell over the book, blocking the sun light the mage was using to read, Gray looked up with a scowl only for it to melt away into a small shy smile.

"Hey, Natsu. Mission go okay?" He questioned, placing a bookmark into the page he was on and closed the book.

"Yep. Was _so_ _easy_, turns out the guy was a total wimp, but the town itself is amazing" he grinned "You should come with me next time Snowflake, they have an awesome bakery that specialises in fruit"

"Sounds great. I will look forward to it" Gray laughs, excitement shining brightly in his ocean eyes. A wave of happiness flitting though him at the knowledge Natsu had thought of him while gone as well as wanting to take him there.

"So what'cha reading?" Natsu asked innocently, pretending as if he hadn't seen the title.

"Oh um" Gray flushed trying to subtly hide the book behind him "Nothing you would be interested in" he answered quickly.

Natsu raised a brow at the blatant lie, feeling a little guilty for having to do this, but knowing to get Gray to see it was alright then he would have to.

"Really? I'm pretty sure the spine said Pride and Prejudice" Gray froze at the casual tone, body stiffening, eyes widening in panic before narrowing in a false anger.

"So? What of it?!" He snapped, glaring accusingly at the dragon slayer.

"Nothing" The rosette held up his hands in a placating gesture "I've just been thinking about reading it and was wondering if you think I should?" He told him calmly, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You…Do?" Gray asked softly, a lost unsure tone to his voice. Hesitant to believe the dragon slayer wasn't trying to make fun of him.

"Yep" Natsu rocked back on the balls of his feet, childishly popping the P. "I've seen you reading it around the guild a few times so I thought it must be good if you're reading it a bunch of times" he grinned.

"Oh" Gray murmured, that shy smile working its way back onto his face again. "In that case, I highly recommend reading it"

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered "Scout forward then" he instructed, a mischievous gleam entering his eyes.

"What? Why?" Gray frowned adorably confused.

"'Cause I'm going to read it with ya" Natsu rolled his eyes, making a shooing motion.

Stuck on autopilot Gray scooted forward until there was enough room for Natsu to squeeze behind him. A delicate blush rising on his cheeks, feeling in a sort of daze when Natsu sat down behind him, legs spread either side, arms wrapped around his waist as a chin rested on his shoulder. Warm breaths ghosting across his neck, tickling him.

"Now, Lets start" Natsu rumbled, speaking softly into his ear.

Pressed against his chest, Gray could feel the vibrations of the words against his back. Natsu's natural warmth seeping into his cooler body. He waited for it to feel oppressive, to be stifling but that never came. Instead he felt safe, comforted like… like a home. Natsu's heat felt like home to him.

In a daze he pulled the book back open, took out his bookmark and returned to the opening page.

"Are going to read aloud or just tell each other once we've reached the end of the page?" Natsu asked, subtly nuzzling into Gray's neck, giving a light laugh at the shiver the action received.

"Um. I don't know. The only time I've shared a book was when I was first learning to read and mother would read it as I sat on her lap" he murmured back, relaxing into the hold. He didn't know why Natsu wanted to do it like this, but he actually kinda liked it. It was nice being pressed up close to someone, being held. He'd forgotten what it felt like.

"How about we take it in turns to read aloud. You do one chapter then I do one?" The fire breather suggested softly.

"Okay" Gray agreed. He liked the sound of that.

Soon Gray lost himself to the story, reading it aloud softly to the dragon holding him, explaining what certain words meant when Natsu asked. While he read, Natsu closed his eyes and took in his smooth rich like chocolate voice. Committing the sound to memory, enjoying every hitch and rumbled word. He held the image up to what he had imagined it to be like and found that the real-life experience was a hell of a lot better the fake one.

Since then, the two would meet up and read to each other at least twice a week. Sometimes outside, sometimes in, with Gray either between Natsu's legs or sat on his lap. It became their tradition. One that became as precious as his rain.

They still read their own books, ones neither of them had interest reading, but they always made a point of selecting each month's list of books to read together, promising to never read them while separate. Sharing one more secret between them. Gray being a closet romantic while Natsu was a book worm. Not that anyone would ever believe them if they told – which would be never.

Next on his 'Gray isn't an ice block' list, came cute fluffy things. Something that even he hadn't banked on discovering. He had known Gray was putting on a front, that he didn't get annoyed with half the amount of things he said he did and was generally a lot more laid back then he let on – Although he was still the one who was more cautious about life, it just wasn't as anal as he led others to believe. The point was that Gray was a lot kinder than he usually wanted to own up to. However, despite that point, Natsu had never really considered Gray's reactions to mean anything when they came across cute creatures, nor had he thought about the fluffy blankets Gray owned, not until they had gone on a mission with Happy and Gray had offered to carry him.

Now normally the blue cat would rest on Natsu's head when he got tired, but at the invitation to sleep curled up in someone's arms instead of a small head he kept slipping off of he jumped at the chance. That was when Natsu realised that Gray and Happy had a closer friendship then he had previously thought.

During the walk, he and Gray had been chatting while they watched the exceed chase after butterflies until his wings grew too tired to fly anymore.

When that happened, and he slowly lowered himself onto the floor, during which they stopped to make sure he landed okay. Natsu expected him to come and tug on his trousers to be picked up but that didn't happen. Instead he walked up to Gray's and tugged on his pants, looking up with questioning eyes.

Without saying a word Gray leaned down and picked the cat up, cradling him his arms and cuddled him close, tickling his tummy, smiling much like a parent would a child at the giggles he gave.

Happy gave a little yawn and Gray went from tickling to long smooth strokes from chest to tail, smiling at the purrs he received "Get some sleepy Happy, Natsu and I will keep you safe" he promised, turning back to watch the road, knowing his words would be followed.

"I didn't know you and Happy were close" Natsu chocked out, picking his jaw up off of the floor.

"Hmm" Gray hummed, taking a quick look at the sleeping furball in his arms "Happy comes to stay with me when you go on your solo missions. I also keep him company when you have to take care of requests from Lucy" Gray admitted, sharing a smile with the dragon "We've become quite close because of it" he grinned, eyes sparkling.

Natsu found he couldn't really be angry or feel jealous over the look. Gray looked so happy with the result that his heart gave a flutter instead of a pound. His body seemed incapable of drumming up the energy needed to be jealous at how close they had gotten – not that he knew who he was supposed to be envious of. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was Happy it was directed towards, given how his best bud had so much more time then he at learning his secrets and just basking in his addicting company. It not like he had much of a reason to be anyway, it was his own fault for never checking to see who was caring for Happy while he was gone. He'd just assumed Mira took him in as a favour after Lisanna "Died" and since she'd come back it had gone back to normal, with Happy staying in Lisanna's room just like she told him. He didn't know why but he was strangely relieved to hear it was actually Gray who was looking after him and not her.

Walking closer to the mage he wrapped an arm around his waist, hand coming up to stoke Happy's head before resting on Gray's hip.

Gray, long used to the open affection took the move in his stride, steps as steady as they had always been. Although the same couldn't be said for his heart, which was pounding a mile a minute. He knew the touches were friendly, but he couldn't help but wish for something more, only to beat that desire back with a ten-foot poll, afraid of what would happen if he dwelled on the thought too long.

"So what made you become Happy's protector while I was away?" Natsu asked, unknowingly pulling the ice mage out of his head and back into the present.

Gray eyes skittered away, fringe falling over them, mouth turning down at the edges. Natsu had an ominous feeling whatever was going to come out of his mouth, he wasn't going to like it.

"Well Lisanna wasn't… she was─" Gray released a frustrated noise. He didn't want to bad mouth her, not to someone who loved her dearly.

"It's okay, you can tell me" he comforted squeezing his hip.

"But you will get mad" Gray whispered, voice small and cautious.

"Maybe, but never at you, I promise" Natsu swore, keeping his voice as low and calm as possible, pushing every ounce of sincerity he felt into the words. Hiding a smile when he felt the other relax slightly.

"She wasn't very good at looking after Happy when you were gone. She wouldn't let him into her bed or even into her room, something Happy needed" he admitted reluctantly, a bite to his tone. He really hated her for that. It had hurt to see someone Natsu cherished treat what is essentially his child like he was an inconvenience the moment Natsu was out of her sight.

Gray winced when he felt the arm around him tighten, anger radiating off the being beside him "I see" Natsu said in a controlled tight voice, gritting his teeth "I always wondered what set Happy off, why he was always so unsure if he was welcome in the room or my bed" he admitted, his fury at the girl beginning to seep through. To think he had trusted her. Held her opinion above everyone else's. It made him sick. She would definitely be hearing what he thought of her once they got back.

"I'm sorry" Gray apologised, ducking his head. He knew it would upset his friend and yet he went and said it anyway. Made him feel guilty, knowing he had hurt him. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Don't apologise, you did nothing wrong" Natsu denied venomously "In fact I should thank you for taking him in and brining her negligence to my attention. So thank you" he thanked sincerely, ducking his head to kiss the ice princess temple on instinct, wanting to comfort.

"I-It was nothing" Gray stammered out, feeling his temperature rise at the action. Tears pricking his eyes as nostalgia swept through him. His mother used to do that too when she wanted to comfort or thank.

It was the little things like that, that people didn't really think as significant but meant the world to those that could no longer experience them. Such as being kissed on the temple, being tucked into bed, being held as you cried. Or even just to feel that affectionate ruffling of hair parents did when they were proud. Having them done to him again made him want to cry, to scream to the world for taking his mother away from him.

"I knew he was important to you and that he wasn't happy, so I wanted to help" he rushed out, pushing everything else back, latching onto the topic with both hands, scared of what might happen if he let the other things through.

He didn't feel he deserved the dragon slayers praise or thanks. What he had done was nothing special, he just hadn't wanted something innocent to be harmed by another's treatment. It also helped that he cared deeply for Happy and wanted what was best for him.

At Gray's admission Natsu felt a ball of warmth uncoil inside his chest. He'd said it before and would say it again. Gray was a beautiful person, who cared for those around him more than anyone could ever imagine. Probably more then they deserved.

"So what drew you to him first" Natsu changed the conversation in another direction. He needed to process what had been revealed to him. He didn't want this put a dampener on their day, so locked the topic away, to deal with in the privacy of his room.

The tips of Gray's ears reddened, pipping the fire mages interest "He's cute and fluffy" he answered meekly, face burning.

"Ah I see" Natsu grinned "You secretly like cute fluffy things, don't ya?" he teased.

Gray held his head high, even though his face took after a tomato, eyes shining in happiness "What's secretive about it?" his teased back before his face softened slightly "At least with you anyway" he admitted voice soft.

Natsu didn't have response to that, so just pulled his best friend closer. Hoping it would convey how much that meant to him.

A few days later Gray found an innocent fluffy teddy version of Happy propped up against his pillow on his bed. Nuzzling his face against it, he found it to be the softest thing he had ever felt, as well as carry Natsu comforting scent.

They didn't talk about the plushie, nor the ecstatic hug and kiss on the cheek he got for giving it the other. Both contents to keep another secret between them.

About a week after the gift giving, Natsu found himself visiting the ice mages home.

It was on one of those rare days off they managed to snag every so often. They had no team responsibilities and everything that needed paying was paid. There was also no special parties or festivals being held at the guild that made it mandatory for them to go, thus allowing them a rare day to relax at home.

Now usually Natsu used this day to go fishing with Happy or search for Igneel, but after The Battle Of Tartaros, he no longer had a need to search for Igneel and Happy was spending the day with Carla. Judging by the excitable babble he had been subjected to the whole night and the bouquet of freshly picked flowers Happy had left with, Natsu assumed she had finally said yes to a date.

He couldn't be happier for his buddy, was in fact silently rooting for him and their eventual relationship, but he couldn't help but feel a small sliver of resentment worm its way into his heart now that he was alone with nothing to do and nobody to occupy his time with.

Now there are two things you should know about Natsu before we continue. Number one; He had to have something to do at all times. Otherwise he became restless and anxious and felt trapped in his own skin, his mind tormenting him of what if's and could have beens. So it was safer for him to have something either occupying his mind or his hands.

Number Two; He did not deal well with being alone for long periods of times. Yeah sure a few hours on his own was nice, a good book or moulding his fire to while away the time made a nice change. But anything more then four hours and he slowly began to lose sight of himself, doubting his place in people's lives. Would wonder if he annoyed people or if they would leave him again, would get stuck in his head fearing what would happen and how people really perceived him, and although he'd never told anyone he'd always assumed Happy knew as when it hit the four hour mark the blue furball would sniff him out and keep him company.

Today however he knew that wasn't going to happen. With little options he resigned himself to going to the guild. Don't get him wrong he loved the guild and they were his family, but even family became to much at certain times. Given the fact he spent every waking moment he wasn't on a mission at the guild catching up, he kinda wanted the day away, to do his own thing with someone.

Without even realising it, Natsu's feet were leading him in the opposite direction to the guild, too lost in his head on who he could nab to spend the day with that wouldn't annoy him in the first five minutes. By the time he'd cleared the forest and was beginning his ascent up the hill, he snapped back and released he was already a third of the way to Gray's.

After a moments confusion he shrugged his shoulder and picked up the pace slightly as excitement formed in his heart. He and Gray had spent a lot of time together lately and had become close. It actually surprised Natsu how peaceful it was being in the ice mages company. Usually spending long periods of time with someone grated on his nerves, they were either too loud or their scent would begin to agitate his nose, thinning his temper. But with Gray none of that happened.

When Natsu needed it quite Gray instinctively knew when to offer his silent support, when Natsu needed things loud and vicious, would offer himself as an opponent Natsu could take and talk all his worries out on with no chance of repercussions. Gray even knew when Natsu wanted things soft, when he didn't want loud burst of energy but didn't want complete silence either. The ice mage adopted a decidedly gentle soft tone, that set what ever was frightening Natsu at ease. Would let himself be held if Natsu felt the need to be protective as well as to protect Natsu in turn when he felt vulnerable.

It was just easy with Gray, they balanced each out and knew what they needed, even If at times they themselves hadn't known what exactly it was they craved. It also helped that Gray smelt amazing all the time, the dragon slayer had yet to find a moment where he didn't like Gray's scent gently wafting through the air.

So while it was a little surprising his feet had carried him here on autopilot it wasn't as shocking as it once would have been. Now days, if Gray wasn't already included in his plans then Natsu would ask him to come along, be it shopping or going home to cook, everything just felt right with Gray, like it was natural to have him at his side or in his arms.

With a nervous anticipation he knocked on the wooden door, rocking back and forth on the heel of his feet, impatient to see his friend again.

It didn't take long for the owner of the house to come to the door and open it with little more force then necessary.

"For the last fucking time Loke, I am not going to some goddamn bar, I know Lucy has let you have the day off but that doesn't mean you should get shitfaced. I wanna sleep damnit!" Gray snarled. The threatening was lost on him when Gray came into view. His entire fact was hidden by a large hoodie and lost whatever effect he was going for and being replaced with a rather adorable image of an irate child in his parents clothing.

"Uh, not Loke?" Natsu laughed nervously, a little annoyed he hadn't caught the lion's scent until it was pointed out. Distantly he thought he was a little jealous, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because Gray was spending time with people other then him? but that didn't make sense, he spent time with other people and as far as he knew Gray wasn't jealous of it. Maybe he was just being insecure he thought to himself, trying to shake the strange thoughts away.

"Natsu?" Gray squeaked, jerking his head up, releasing a frustrated huff when his hoodie got in the way, having to use his hand to push it back.

Natsu watched the movement, with curious eyes, feeling his mouth drop open part way when he realised the hoodie sleeves swallowed up Gray's hands and hid them from view. It did the job though because as the hood was pushed up it revealed Gray's gorgeous face. Cheeks a pretty pink as a blush lit them, staring wide eyed at the dragon slayer. Embarrassed he hadn't thought to check.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked tipping his head to the side causing the hood to fall forward once again.

Natsu laughed and stepped forward to move the hood for Gray, eyes twinkling as he found Gray pouting up at him, cheeks puffed in annoyance, while his bottom lip stuck out slightly. Looking for all intense and purposes like a ruffled kitten. The rosette couldn't help the swell of fondness that swept through him at the look.

"Was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" He smiled letting his fingers brush against Gray's cheek softly as he pulled it back, letting it drop uselessly at his side once it had finished admiring the soft skin.

"Sure" Gray beamed taking a step back "Come in"

As Natsu moved to step in his eyes unintentionally fell on Gray's thighs. His unclothed, creamy unblemished skin thighs. He hadn't noticed until that moment that Gray was wearing a hoodie two sizes too big and nothing else. While the sleeves dangled over the hands the jumper itself cut off at his thigh leaving the rest of him from the look of it naked.

Natsu swallowed roughly, suddenly finding it unbearably hot. "Um interesting clothing choice" he managed to chock out, unable to tear his eyes away. He remembered how soft the cheek felt and now he can't help wondering if his thigh was just as soft or more so. Finally, he snapped his gaze away and moved into the hallway and towards the ice blocks room, Gray trailing after him.

The devil slayer looked down at what he was wearing before flushing, the previous blush which had been receding until that point returned full force. "Um, I was planning on taking a nap and I really like how the jumper feels against my skin" he rushed out, pitch raising until it was a squeak, hands coming to pull at the hem, eyes avoiding looking at Natsu as his head fell forward, allowing the hoodie to hide his face completely. Coming to an abrupt stop in his bedroom door way.

"Hey, its okay. I like it. It makes you look really cute." Natsu tried to reassure, feeling a little panicked at the emotions he could smell coming off the other in waves. He could smell fear mixed with embarrassment and shame. He didn't want Gray to ever feel like he had to hide the things that made him comfortable just because he was here. "Plus, it's not like anyone's here to see. I'm certainly not going to judge you. And if it makes you feel better, I've walked through fire nude before just because I like how it feels against my skin too" he placated, allowing his voice and body to show how honest he was being.

"Really? You don't mind me in this and nothing else?" Gray asked looking unconvinced.

"I mean it, wear what ever you want, as long as you are comfortable its okay with me" Natsu told him seriously, ducking his head to look him in the eye. "Now are we napping or not?" he grinned, flopping onto his friends' bed. Quickly toeing off his shoes and flinging off his jacket.

"W-what?!" Gray gasped looking completely lost.

"You said you were going for a nap, I think that sounds like an awesome idea" Natsu chirped, relaxing against the bed, lazily watching as Gray nervously shuffled over, fidgeting at the side of the bed, looking unsure as to what he should do.

The rosette rolled his eyes, having a fair idea what was troubling the other.

Before Gray could react, he snatched his wrist or what he assumed was the wrist it was hard to tell in all that martial and pulled him onto the bed, arms coming around him to trap him in.

"Natsu! I don't have anything on underneath!" Gray yelped trying to wiggle himself free.

"I'm well aware of that" Natsu drawled, keeping a firm grip on his ice mage "But we are sleeping, for that to happen you need to be comfortable" He told him tone leaving no room for argument.

Gray continued to protest silently for a few more seconds before suddenly going slack, admitting defeat. Natsu tried not to let his smugness show as he relaxed his hold a little. He waited a couple of second to see if it was a ploy but when all Gray did was curl in closer he inwardly preened and set about rearrange them.

After a few seconds of moving the blanket up around them and reposition the pillow so they were both comfortable, Natsu curled on his side facing Gray, one arm coming to curl around his waist possessively while the other came to rest between them.

As Gray tucked his head under Natsu's chin, nuzzling against his neck, one of his hands came to rest on Natsu's chest, directly above his heart to feel it pulse, while his other came to lay beside Natsu's.

On instinct Natsu grabbed the hand and entwined their fingers. He tensed slightly once he realised what he had done but when all Gray did was sigh in content he let the worry go. If Gray didn't mind it then neither did he.

Just before he closed his eyes, Natsu spotted the Happy plushie he'd gotten him laying pride of place on the right-hand side pillow part way under the blanket, looking as if he was tucked in. His last thought before he drifted to sleep was of Gray cuddling it as he slept.

Two hours later he woke to find his ice princes laying on top of him, hoodie knocked of letting himself see his precious sleeping face. Gone was his frown lines and scowls, in its place a soft peaceful look he'd only caught a few glimpses of.

The heart melting sight that happened a few minutes later when he woke the other topped it. With Gray sitting up, hair sticking in different direction, face still relaxed from sleep. The blanket pooled around him as he childishly rubbed at his eye with a sleeve covered fist. Natsu couldn't think of a better way to spend the day then with Gray and learning more then he ever thought he could about him.

A few days later when he would ask Gray to nap with him again, he couldn't help but feel vindicated when Gray chose him over the playboy that had been trying for his attention. It was a really nice feeling to know Gray chose his company above anyone else, well perhaps bar Happy, but then Happy was a special case and he couldn't get jealous of his best buds attention, even if it meant his plan to nap was delayed a little while he and Gray caught up. Seeing them interactive with each other was well worth the delayed nap.

It got him wondering though, what else did life have in store for him and Gray?

**I hope you guys like it what's happened so far. Originally this was supposed to be a one shot but after it hit 53 pages, I figured I should extend it to two chapters instead. Quick question. If Natsu is the more dominant one. does that mean the ship name changes to Natray from Gratsu or does it not matter? **

**Dream xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder that Gray is 7 for the destruction of his village, 8 for joining the guild before fast forwarding to 15 for the prank and then on till he's 20. I would also like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and answering my question. It really means a lot to me that you all took the time and effort to do that. There is a note at the end, but I thought it was important thank you before we got started, with that said, please enjoy! **

It had been three months since Natsu had accidently stumbled across Gray in the rain. Three months of strange revelations and new developments. Of secrets being shared and moments being created.

Despite the recognition of them being best friends and perhaps a little more in the works, Gray had never invited Natsu to his house with words.

Of course, Natsu invited himself around and there were looks exchanged that conveyed the message 'come home with me?', in some cases they even invited themselves around, turning up on each other's doorsteps with no prior warning, but that wasn't the same as actually being invited. To Gray being invited over with words was a big step, it proved to the person you really did want them there with you, that it wasn't a matter of convenience or some misplaced politeness in not asking them to leave when they followed you in.

Feeling the way he did, meant that Gray suddenly woke up one morning and had the urge to invite Natsu over _with words. _And like everything in life, when Gray had that thought he couldn't let it go and just had to make it a reality, so that's why at Six AM he was standing outside the guild, patiently waiting for his Pyro maniac who believed everyone should rise with the sun, to ask him this all important question.

Thankfully, because Natsu was part rooster it meant Gray wasn't having to wait outside for long. When Natsu spotted him leaning against the Guild door, his walk turned into a jog, shouting out a greeting.

"I thought sleeping beauty had to be awoken with a kiss" He teased as he drew near.

"Why? Are you offering?" Gray teased back, cheeks taking on a delicate shade of pink. Trying desperately to ignore the traitorous flutter his heart gave at the suggestion.

Natsu threw his head back laughing, it always surprised him how quickly he could make the ice mage blush. It amused him to no end when the Blackett tried to throw flirtatious taunts back while looking so flustered. It was adorable. It never failed to brighten his day.

"So what you doing here this early? I'm lucky if I can get you out of bed for ten when on a mission" he grinned cheekily, dodging the half-hearted swipe with ease. Feeling his heart swell and eyes soften as the pink tone darkened and Gray dipped his head slightly, looking up at him from under his bangs.

"Natsu are you free a little later?" he asked shyly, hands fidgeting as his eyes kept darting away and back again, a pale hue settling across his cheeks.

"Sure" Natsu chirped, sunny smile in place even as he tipped his head in confusion "Is there a job you want to take?" he asked, clueless as to what Gray could need from him.

"No" Gray denied, feet shuffling restlessly, a nervousness seeping into his voice. "I was wondering if you would like to come over later, I have something I want to show you" He replied.

Natsu was gobsmacked, speechless in fact – which was a new experience for him. All he could think about was the fact he had been _invited _to the house of his notoriously private guild mate. Excitedly he nodded his head in rapid succession, unable to get the words to form. He couldn't believe Gray had gotten at a god forsaken time – his words – to invite him around. He wondered if it was possible to admire his friend anymore then he already does.

"Great, come to mine at ten" Gray grinned before turning on his heel and walking in the direction of his cabin, emotionless expression smoothing out. Only Natsu was given the honour of being able to see him unreserved.

He didn't know why but he felt safe with Natsu or how he knew nothing would be held against him. He supposed it came about because of the lack of expectations pushed upon him. With Natsu he felt like he could be himself, that he didn't have to dial up or dial down certain parts of his personality just to get Natsu to like him. That knowledge was powerful and liberating and maybe a little addicting. It was reason enough therefore for him to place his trust in Natsu and lower the walls he had put up to protect himself. Which in turn meant Natsu had slowly crept past his defences and had made a little home for himself in Gray's heart

Only it had come to his attention recently that the little home Natsu had built for himself could no longer be classed as little. In fact, he could say with certainty that Natsu had become the centre of his universe. Every waking thought was taken up by him and his last thought before bed was of the mighty Dragon. He wasn't even safe in his dreams anymore, that scorching heat Natsu naturally gave off seemed to follow him there, burning the hooks the nightmares had lodged into him.

He'd even noticed that Natsu was singling him out, had cut down the amount of time he spent with Lucy to be with him, whether that be on a mission, hanging out at the guild or even doing some of his household chores. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside when he thought of how close they had gotten, sharing their inner darkest secrets, opening up to one another, showing what they normally couldn't show to the world.

So to thank Natsu for becoming his oasis in this barren land, he decided to bake him a cake. A cake he knew the dragon slayer was partial too with a twist of his own creation added in. He'd also made a goodie bag of Sriracha lollipops for Natsu to snack on over the next few days.

He'd spent a good four days writing down what he had learnt over the years about Natsu's tastes. He knew that he loved anything spicy, but it had to have a rich flavour. Although he had seen Natsu eat things that were only deigned to be too hot to taste, he remembered the other had once remarked that if it was something he wanted to eat and enjoy then the flavour had to match the depth of the spice.

The next thing he wrote down was the main ingredients Natsu preferred. One would be chocolate, primarily cooking chocolate as it was slightly more bitter then ordinary milk but still sweeter than dark- something Gray was grateful for as it made using it a lot easier. The next ingredients he investigated was hot spices.

He juggled with the idea of using maybe a smoked paprika or perhaps a quarter of a Trinidad Moruga Scorpion (world's hottest chilli) but discarded those ideas quickly. He didn't think the Smokey flavour would work well with the chocolate and he has a vague memory that Natsu had commented that he was getting bored with things being spiced with chillies. He defiantly didn't want to bore Natsu or be predictable.

Needing another alternative Gray began looking into other spices that could be categorised as hot but still hold up a nice flavour. He knew from past experiments that ginger could pack quite a punch, so he added that to the list before stumbling upon a Japanese ingredient known as wasabi, which was notoriously hot but carried a deep flavour.

Curious to see how his three main ingredients would work, Gray began his experimental stage in the cooking. Working out what would work well in which way and how much. He tried out a bunch of ideas in the form of different desserts before going with his original idea of a cake, cupcakes to be exact.

An idea in mind, he worked tirelessly to prefect the recipe. Happy that he was able to use the baseline of Natsu's favourite dessert, a chocolate cupcake with a sweet chilli surprise in the centre, although his wasn't a sweet chilli sauce in the centre, instead he had added a sweet and spicy wasabi sauce in its place.

Now all he could do was hope for the best. He had done everything in his power to make this the perfect batch of cupcakes. They had risen perfectly; they were still moist but airy. The flavours were balanced to perfection, that had a mouth-watering scent and looked appealing to the eye. There was nothing more he could do but wait patiently for Natsu's verdict and just hope the wait doesn't kill him.

_Two hours later…._

"Gray" Natsu called out, closing the door behind him.

Since he frequented the place often, Gray had expressed a desire for Natsu to feel at home here and that he could come and go as he pleased. Natsu had offered much the same to Gray and found it relatively easy to do as asked. He already associated home with Gray so making the ice mages house his house too wasn't really that much of a step for them. Although it did mark an important moment in their relationship, even if they didn't comment on the fact.

"In here" Gray hollered from the kitchen, taking a freshly made Thai Mango cake out of the fridge.

As he had suspected, his nerves wouldn't let him wait in peace and had made him so restless that he had started baking again to relax. Why he had Natsu come over so late was a mystery to him. For some reason his traitorous brain had seen fit to torment him with two hours to kill before the allotted time, hence the cake.

Natsu sniffed the air as he made his way through the log cabin, absentmindedly noting that it was slightly warmer in here than usual, which was a hint to how long Gray had been cooking.

"Something smells good" He rumbled, mouth salivating at the aromas he could pick out. He knew chocolate had been used as well as mango and some cream, a few other ingredients he knew but didn't care to list as well as a few new ones he had never scented before.

"Thanks" Gray blushed as Natsu entered the room, placing the large cake at the centre of the dining table, beside the forty Cupcakes he had made. Hey, don't judge, Natsu had a very large appetite and wanted to make sure there was enough. Also, he had left over ingredients so why not use them up?

"Someone's been busy" he chuckled, eyes feasting on the banquet before him, stomach growling.

Gray didn't dignify that with a response, not that he had one to give anyway.

"May I?" Natsu gesture to the cupcake closest. He really wanted to eat it but wasn't sure if he was allowed.

"Please" Gray nodded, biting at his lip "I made them special for you. So I really hope you like them" he whispered, knowing the sensitive ears would hear him easily.

Natsu heart melted at that. Gray could be so adorable at times. All bashful and kind-hearted, so eager to please.

Without it having to be said he knew a lot of work had gone into these and that whatever he thought about them would either make or break Gray's day.

"_Itadakimasu"_ Natsu grinned as he picked one up and ate it whole. Eyes widening as he chomped down on it. He could taste the refreshing yet somehow spicy ginger, coated in his favoured chocolate, with a hint of something he had only ever had once, that set his tongue alight.

"_Oishii!"_ he picked up another and took a large bit to reveal the centre. Chewing on it he pulled back to see a green sauce sluggishly beginning to pour out.

"This is amazing!" He gushed, licking the sauce off his thumb, eyes sparkling. It had everything he could ever ask for in a cake. It was moist, it was spicy but not overpoweringly so, it had a unique flavouring that had nothing to do with boring old chilli and held a surprise at the centre. As well as having his glorious chocolate added. In short, the cake was awesomely perfect, just as he had suspected.

"What sauce is this?" he asked in wonderment, scarfing down the other half, moaning at the taste. "You really out did yourself" he complimented as he started on another.

"It's sweet and hot Wasabi sauce" Gray told him looking pleased, shoulders relaxing from there hunched position. A sense of relief filling him. "I remember you saying how you had gotten bored of Chillies, so I thought I would try a different approach. Put my own twist on your favourite dessert" he added.

"Well it's heavenly" Natsu praised "You're defiantly going to have to make these again" slowing down on his intake as the words Gray had said finally reached his brain.

"Hang on, did you say you remembered me saying that?" he threw a bewildered look at the man who looked like a deer caught in headlights "I've only said that once and I pretty sure nobody was paying attention to me over the sound of the party"

"Yeah, well, I'm always listening to what you have to say" Gray murmured under his breath, momentarily forgetting Natsu's superior hearing. "Must have been one of those flukes" he lied, laughing it off.

Natsu let Gray think he hadn't heard him, silently pondering how much Gray had been listening to and had taken on board. How much did Gray know about him before Natsu was even aware he wanted to change their friendship?

And Gray hadn't said a thing, had never let on that he knew more than Natsu thought he did. Had let Natsu decide when he should tell Gray things and always made out that whatever he learnt was new and precious.

Watching as Gray relaxed, smiling softly to himself, Natsu changed that thought. Gray hadn't made out anything, he really had been happy to learn what Natsu wanted him to know. To him it really was the first time learning such things as the previous times didn't really count. That was more him picking up things as they went along, Natsu none the wiser that anyone cared enough to remember.

He had to remind himself that Gray never meant any ill will by not disclosing the amount he knew, that he never told anyone of what he leant, only used what he knew to please Natsu, never to hurt him.

It made him feel guilty and useless because all this time Gray had cared and taken steps to make sure Natsu was kept happy while Natsu had only recently started listening. He was ashamed to admit that even though he had cared for Gray, he often found himself falling deaf to the ice mages words, too afraid of what might happen if he started paying attention.

He had made a mistake, he knew that. He was going to do everything in his power to make it right, to start listening and appreciating Gray just as Gray appreciated him. To pay more attention to the one who has become his reason to smile.

As he moved to have his sixth cupcake it dawned on him that Gray wasn't having any of them, in fact he was cutting himself a slice of the Mango cake he had set out when Natsu arrived.

"You not having any?" He nodded towards the cupcakes, he knew Gray wasn't keen on chocolate, but surely he wouldn't bake something he wouldn't eat, would he?

The shorter male shook his head, plaiting his slice, putting the knife on the side "I don't really like hot stuff" Gray reminded him, causing Natsu to wince at his blunder, hadn't he just said he was going to pay more attention to Gray? He was already messing that up barley five minutes in.

"Wait" Natsu frowned as a thought began to take form. If Gray couldn't handle spicy foods, then who was taste testing? Natsu was the only one who enjoyed eating this kinda stuff even in small quantities, that meant Gray would have been the only one willing to attempt trying this stuff.

"That's why your stomachs been funny the last few days" Natsu gasped, unsure how to feel about the revelation. He remembered now that in the last few days Gray had skived off them doing anything, stating his stomach wasn't up to scratch. "You've been taste testing all this spicy food!"

Gray looked down at his hands, wringing them together, pursing his lips. Natsu wasn't wrong, he had kinda been harming himself, but it had all been in the pursuit of Natsu's happiness. A few stomach gripes were well worth the smile he could put on the spicy lover's face.

Natsu gave him a soft fond look, eyes speaking of adoration that had the wizards stomach summersaulting and a hot blush creeping up his neck.

"Thanks' Gray" Natsu walked over to Gray's side and leaned down to kiss his cheek "You really know how to make a guy feel special" he whispered into his ears. Secretly rejoicing at the shiver, it created.

"N-N-N-No problem" Gray stuttered, cheeks reddening, Goosebumps rising as his warm breath ghosted across the nape of his neck. "The-There's a bag of Sriracha lollypops for you to enjoy later" he added, pointing a shaky finger at a bag.

Natsu raised a surprised brow, he hadn't even noticed the little dolly bag there. Gray had gone all out, even making him sweets he could snack on, sweets he wouldn't be able to find in shops anywhere.

"You are one awesome dude Gray Fullbuster" Natsu purred, kissing his cheek again. Grinning smugly into the others shoulder when he went pink to the roots of his hair.

Gray was really _cute_.

As discovered with the baking incident, Gray didn't do well with hot spicy foods, which also translated to hot anything. Natsu had always known that, would have to listen to the black-haired man bitch and whine about the heat during the summer months, but he hadn't known just how harmful hot things were to the ice age until a prank pulled by the guild on him had gone wrong.

Looking back on it now, it had been a really stupid thing to do and was bound to have an adverse effect on the teen. He wished with all his heart that he hadn't found out that tad bit of information the way he had, that he could go back in time and stop Cana from ever coming up with the stupid and frankly dangerous idea.

What had happened was Gray was not so much lording over his comfort in the cold, but defiantly parading his likeness a little too boldly. Back then he hadn't known that to Gray the cold was very much like his summer, something that felt comfortable and let them go as bare as they desired. So Gray wasn't trying to be smug or rub it in their faces, he was just acting as he normally acted during the cold weather.

But the guild hadn't seen it that way, something they all regretted in the years to come.

_To get back at him Natsu and a few others in the guild decided to pull the same prank Natsu had done to him in the summer months just catered towards Gray. So instead of ice-cold water, he would get lovely hot water, typically used in showers poured over him. _

_Again, they hadn't known that Gray's body ran several degrees lower than theirs – Something Natsu really should of thought of as his ran hotter – which meant that his temperature for his showers was a lot lower than normal, in fact he used the same amount of heat for a shower as we do when we are experiencing the hottest day of the year. _

_Giggling amongst themselves they filled a large bucket with water and let Natsu use his fire to heat it up. Keeping a close eye on a temperature gauge they had brought to make sure it wasn't scolding, after all they just wanted to make him uncomfortable not actually cause harm. _

_Once it reached a level, they deemed agreeable they stopped and waited on the balcony for Gray to walk on by. That day, they didn't have to wait long, as Gray causally walking into the guild in nothing but his boxers, face blank. _

_Without even taking a moment to stop and think, they tipped the water over the banister and landed on the unsuspecting Gray. _

_They fell against the balcony laughing, gripping their stomachs, tears welling in their eyes as they tried to breath. The image of his shocked face on repeat in their minds. _

_Gray was silent for all of two seconds before his body began shaking. The troublemakers braced themselves for some enraged yelling followed by cursing but that didn't come, instead a strangled scream was let loose. Gray collapsed to his knees as his body shook and his eyes teared. Scream after haunting scream coming out of his tiny body. _

_Pale completion becoming angry and red, blotches of blisters forming on his skin. _

_Instantly they stopped laughing and jumped over the balcony, landing next to the still screaming Gray. Erza pushed though and hurriedly kneeled beside Gray, anxiously calling out his name. _

"_Make it stop" Gray sobbed, falling onto his side "It hurts" he cried, eyes slammed shut. _

_At the commotion Master Makarov entered the hall and took one look at its occupants. Looking from agonised Gray to the shocked guildmates and the guilty party. _

_Quickly he ordered they take Gray to the infirmary, while he called for a healer. _

_Within seconds of the command being issued the guild was up on their feet, rushing to help their injured friend._

_After the healer had come and healed most of Gray's burn marks she pulled the pranksters aside and gave them a firm talking to. _

_To this day Natsu could still hear what she had said as if she was telling him it now. _

"_That was stupid and reckless" she had started out by saying "When someone is cold, and you introduce a hot item to their bare skin, it causes a painful pins and needles sensation, before a scorching raging heat takes over" she glared at them "When this happens it begins to damage the nerve endings. You are very lucky you haven't caused permanent nerve damage with this silly prank" She spat._

Natsu had never felt so sick or so guilty in his life, the very thought he had almost permanently injured one of his Nakama had his stomach rolling.

It was the first and only time he had ever apologised to Gray with words. Usually he would pay for Gray's food or wrapped his injuries. But this time, he knew he had gone too far. Had crossed the unspoken line and for that he had to say the words. He had to say "I'm sorry" to even feel like they would be okay again. That was probably when he'd stopped talking to Gray, feeling like he didn't deserve that type of friendship and instead became his rival, but now they were back on track to be the best of friends, something that had his heart singing.

Since then the guild had always been very careful with how hot things were when it came to Gray.

Which was why he was taken by surprise when he found Gray watching the campfire with wonderous eyes, leaning towards it to feel its heat.

It's why he was continuously surprised when he discovered that Gray liked laying on or beside the dragon slayer, liked feeling his warmth against his frozen skin. He didn't even know what to think when he discovered that sometimes, Gray liked a warm bath or liked a warm summers day – when there was a cool wind in the air to cut through when it got too hot mind you.

"I'm surprised you let me get this close" he commented out the blue one day, as Gray laid his head across Natsu's chest, body spread out on top of the fire mage, a warm hand running down his back.

They were approaching spring now, Natsu could already feel the temperature beginning to rise.

"It's warm" Gray mumbled into his chest.

"I know, something I don't usually associate with ice princesses" Natsu teased, running deft fingers along Gray's spine to take the bite out his words.

"So mean" Gray pouted, cracking an eye open to look at the dragon slayer. "I like your warmth" he admitted. It was becoming easier now -after spending so many months in Natsu's company- to share things about himself he usually went to the extreme to hide.

He'd once thought being vulnerable was scary, that it would result in his death, but now he found joy in giving up all control, to allowing someone else to take care of him and his surroundings, but only ever with Natsu. He'd tried with Erza once, but he'd been so wound up and on edge that he'd just ended up more paranoid then normal and had scrapped the idea. But with Natsu, it came easy, almost like he was breathing, natural and instinctive. The moment he felt the dragon slayers dominating presence he was automatically relaxed, comforted in the knowledge he was safe. It's why he could be so lazy now, spread like an eagle across his dragon, being lulled to sleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, not having to focus on anything but the being below him.

"Oh?" Natsu prompted, hand moving to brush against Gray's hair. Smiling warmly as he shoved his head into the touch.

Natsu really treasured these moments, where they were hazy with sleep and were comfortable to lie together, and just talk about random and sometimes personal shit. Everything calm and peaceful between them. It made his heart flutter when Gray instinctively submitted himself, allowing Natsu to take the rains and keep them safe. He'd never seen the other relax in such a way with anyone else and made him feel honoured to be granted such a precious gift.

"Hmm" Gray hummed, well on his way to sleep "It makes me feel safe" he whispered, eyes closing.

"Doesn't the heat make you uncomfortable?" Natsu asked curiously.

Gray nuzzled into Natsu as his version of a head shake "Sometimes warm thin's can cawse discomfort, but nev'r yurwarmth**" **he slurred, words beginning to jumble into one.

Natsu felt his heart skip a beat at the admission, he really liked the fact he was an exception to the rule.

"Sleep well snowflake" He whispered, a feeling he was slowly beginning to associate with Gray bursting forth.

For the past eight months he had been getting close to Gray, forming that friendship he had always wanted but hadn't known how to get. The last six however he had noticed a stronger feeling growing.

At first, he had brushed it off as lusting after a cute person, after all, his eyes were always drawn to Gray's lips when talking and his ass when walking. But he had slowly come to realise that it was a lot more than that.

He'd spoken to Lucy about the strange feelings growing inside him. The possessiveness he held for Gray, the want to protect him, to make him smile and keep him safe. Always wanting to be near him and thinking about him when he wasn't.

She had just smiled knowingly and asked him what he knew about Dragon slayers and their mates. He had of course given her vague hints that he knew of them, not feeling comfortable enough to share with her Igneel's teaching unlike he had been with Gray. Which was a turning point. If Gray was special enough to know his safely guarded memories, then there had to be more to their relationship then friends.

He began to tally up what Igneel had told him about mates and held it against what he felt for Gray.

An irrational possessiveness towards them. Feeling Angry when others stole their attention or touched them in a way Natsu deemed too familiar.

He thought back to all the times he'd had to bite back a snarl when Lucy had hugged him, how he'd had to hold himself back when Lyon had asked Gray to do a joint mission. There was no doubt about it, he got jealous really easily when he thought others were encroaching on his turf. **Check**

A fierce protectiveness that had him constantly worrying about how the person was. Of starting fights to defend their honour or felt they had been wronged in some way. Always checking them over for injures and assigning them the safer of any tasks they got. Having to know where they were and how they felt at all times.

The fire dragon gave a snort at that one. Of course he was like that, Gray was prone to finding trouble in the most peaceful of situations. He also had a terrible habit of not sticking up for himself, so obviously Natsu had to do it. He couldn't allow their guild mates to walk all over him and use his kindness against him. The Ice pop was also terribly good at lying about injures so Natsu had no choice but run a critical eye over him whenever he could. **Check**

A wish to please and keep them happy. Going out of his way to do things he knew the other liked. Getting them small presents that would make his mate smile. Doing things, he wouldn't normally do or saying things he wouldn't normally say just so he could please his mate.

An image of the Happy plushie raised unprompted in his mind as well as all the little treats he gotten the ice mage. _'Okay a teddy and few snacks don't mean anything. Everybody gets their friends shit like that' _Natsu tried to reason. As if it was plotting against him, his mind then conjured up another memory he couldn't excuse.

Despite hating the cold with a passion – expect Gray's cool touch, for some reason he really loved having the cold skin pressed against him. The contrast in temperatures was amazing. –Natsu had deliberately chosen a mission that took them up to the snowy alps. Freezing his ass off as he enjoyed watching Gray jump about in the snow, grinning widely as he spun around, turning to share a wide smile and a giggle with Natsu. Yeah okay, point to his mind, he really didn't have to do that, and he knew friends didn't go out their comfort zone to make their friends smile like he had. Reluctantly he **Checked **the point off as well.

Finding comfort in his mate's scent, find peacefulness in a touch or a look. Only feeling happy and content when he had his mate in his arms, hearing and feeling their heartbeat. Able to single out their scent in a large crowd.

Natsu thought over the last one, mind conjuring up their last mission together when they had gotten lost in a town and despite there being thousands of different smells raging from people to produce, he was still able to follow Gray's scent easily and found him looking longingly at a strawberry and cream dessert, no surprise there that he bought the treat soon after. Of course, that company was associated with a thought he'd had long ago that Gray's scent smelt like home to him. **Check**

Finding pleasure in seeing his mate wearing his clothes or enjoy playing with his treasured things. At that one, Natsu lost himself in one of his favourite memories. A time where Gray had come to stay over and had been soft playing with Happy on the bed, gently batting his paws back and allowing Happy to pounce on him and pin him to the bed. The rumbling purr getting caught in his throat as he realised just how mothering his rival really was.

As soon as that ended another memory rose up, this time of him and Gray playfully punching at each other's hands. Natsu himself walking backwards as Gray half-heartedly punched his palm, laughing as Natsu gently enclosed his fist around it. Sometime later, something had happened, Natsu couldn't remember the specifics but he had given Gray his scarf – the importance of that not lost on either of them- and felt a deep-rooted satisfaction at seeing him delicately place it around his neck and burry his noise in it. It felt like he had staked his claim, like Gray had consented to be his. The thought sent a rumbling purr of pleasure through his chest _'Okay so that point is a __**check**__ as well'_ he thought to himself.

Lastly, feeling as if he couldn't live a day without seeing his mate. Without talking to them. Becoming depressed or despondent when he couldn't. Being sick at the very idea of ever hurting his mate, both physically, emotionally and mentally. Natsu didn't even have to think about that one. It was a big fat **check.**

'_Oh'_ eyes widening. So that's what the feeling was! He was in love with Gray. That made so much sense! It was obvious now he thought about it. Gray was his mate, they were meant to be. No wonder he hadn't really noticed what was happening until it became glaringly obvious.

He had to say, now he had an answer to what had been bugging him the last few days, he felt pretty pleased with it. He hadn't entertained the possibility that Gray might have been his mate, to worried that it might not have turned out that way. He guessed on a subconscious level he had always known, probably why he always started fights and asked him to be on his team in the first place. Always wanting him close but ignoring the reason for it.

He felt a little foolish that it had taken him this long to work it out, but now that he had, a few other things began to fall into place.

Such as the way Gray would light up when he entered a room, a low level of excitement and contentment he gave off whenever Natsu came close. **Snap**

Gray shying away and becoming flustered for a moment before subconsciously creeping in closer, not even aware of what he was doing until he was sharing the same air as the dragon slayer. **Snap**

Gray making him a special cake for him, injuring himself just so he could make Natsu happy. **Snap **

Gray offering to go where Natsu wanted, braving the uncomfortable heat just so Natsu wasn't alone. **Snap**

Gray remaining his silent company when he was lost in his head, never pushing. **Snap**

The looks of worry and fear whenever Natsu ran headfirst into battle. **Snap**

Gray protecting him when he missed an obvious danger. **Snap**

Gray protecting him from his guildmates when they pushed too much on a bad day, them getting to close to what Natsu wanted to hide. Using himself as Natsu's shield when he slipped up and said something smart, forgetting the role of an idiot he was meant to be playing. **Snap**

Gray always seeking him out when he felt alone or was tired of the world. Allowing himself to be cuddled and manhandled until he fell asleep either on top or against the dragon slayer. **Snap**

Gray making an effort to be more honest and open whenever they were alone, trying to balance their wants and needs when in the guild. **Snap**

Gray caring for everything Natsu carried for, making sure they were safe and well looked after when the dragon slayer couldn't do it himself. **Snap**

Gray picking him over everyone else, even himself. **Snap**

Gray's hurt when Natsu pushed him away or was particularly mean. **Snap**

Gray's adamant involvement in anything Natsu did that had a whiff of danger. **Snap**

Gray cleaning up his messes, a look of lost resignation on his face when Natsu would ignore him. **Snap**

Gray putting his life on the line so he wouldn't have to. **Snap**

Gray encouraging him to look for Igneel with a pained look on his face, knowing he would be gone some time and wouldn't let him accompany him. **Snap**

Gray encouraging him to get close to those in the guild. **Snap**

Gray looking on with barely hidden teary eyes as he fawned over Lisanna and left Gray in the cold. **Snap**

Gray's unwavering belief that Natsu couldn't loose. **Snap.**

Gray's hopeful gaze as Natsu eyes slid over him, only to land on somebody else. **Snap **

The look of love and adoration that Gray always showed him but he had never wanted to notice. **Snap**

_Oh_, Gray was in love with him too. As far back as his memory could go, he would always find Gray hanging around, wordlessly offering his help – often disguised so Natsu wouldn't notice – or directing his anger and frustration at something not going right at him. Always watching out for Natsu, making sure he was well cared for and kept his promises.

He felt bile rise in his throat as he realised the hurt he had put his mate through. Always putting someone else above him. Never thanking him, never taking the time to show he was appreciated.

All this time, Gray had been devoted to him. Never wavering in his love for Natsu, even though he was never shown any in return.

Well he would have to change that, he decaled fiercely, looking down at his mate who had a peaceful smile resting on his lips. Breaths deep and even as he dreamed.

The next time it rained he would prove to Gray that he loved him. That he was sorry for being so stupid as to never have seen it and to have caused so much hurt in his ignorance.

He knew the rain was important to Gray. Something Natsu still hadn't felt he had the right to ask about, but now, some instinct driving him told him to tell him when it rained, that it would cause the most impact and make it believable.

So that's what Natsu did, he planned it over in his mind, keeping watch as his mate slept on, waiting for the rain to come.

But before the rain came there was time for him to make one final discovery. One that shocked him more than any other. Gray was terrified of horror movies. Which took Natsu by surprise, considering the freaky shit they dealt with on a daily bases he'd thought Gray would have been desensitised to them like him, finding the supposed horrors more like comedy, but no. Gray was in fact terrified by them.

Like many of his learnings, this little titbit came around by accident. They had just finished reading through the first book in the Sherlock Holmes series. Gray was all cuddly and pliant, nuzzled in close. Natsu was very reluctant to move given his new-found knowledge and suggested they see what was on.

The first channel that looked interesting happened to be showing a rerun of Winchester. Natsu had watched it when it first came out and found the movie to be very tame considering the genre it was in. He figured since it wasn't the gory kinda horror it would be safe to watch. Both had seen way too much blood; he didn't really see the point in a horror being gruesome and bloody. All you needed was a good storyline and effects as well as a good cast and you had the perfect horror set up.

Of course, he had checked with Gray that it was okay, and he'd agreed, although now he thought on it, Gray had been half asleep and had no idea what Winchester was, he was just trusting Natsu's judgment.

Fifteen minutes in and he'd felt Gray stiffen, worried he looked down at the young male and found him staring wide eyed at the screen. Thinking he was just into the movie Natsu relaxed back. Thirty minutes later he had to readjust that assessment.

Gray head was burrowed into his stomach, turned away from the tv and flinching at the screaming going on.

"Gray, are you- are you scared?" He asked in disbelief.

"…No" Came a teeny voice from just below his navel.

"Oh, Baby, you should have said I would have changed it" Natsu murmured, picking the ice mage up and rearranging them so he was sat on his lap again, head burrowed into his neck, one hand changing the channel while the other, ran long slow stokes up his spine. Once he'd find a safe network showing repeats of Tom and Jerry, he dropped the remote and used his free hand to slowly run through his hair.

It took a good ten minutes for the shakes to stop and for Gray to slowly relax back into his hold again.

"M'sorry" Gray whispered. He sounded so small and upset that it threatened to break Natsu's heart.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I should have told you that it was a horror, I shouldn't have expected you to know what the Winchester was" Natsu sighed, peppering kisses along his forehead and temple.

"It's stupid. I'm a man. I see the pits of hell every time I fight and yet the moment a horror movie is put on, I'm a quivering mess it's pathetic" Gray chocked, hands forming into fists, pressing in harder against Natsu neck. "Hell, I've even met ghosts and faced off against demons and yet I'm still not able to watch this stuff" he snarled.

"It's not stupid or pathetic. I think it's good that you're still effected by this type of thing. I've known that you departmentalise when we face of enemies for a while, I just never really thought of the effect it has outside of fights. I imagine that when you think of fights there's a distinction, like you view yourself as a different person, am I right?" he waited for the tiny nod before continuing, hands continuing the soothing petting motion.

"So it's understandable that this you, won't be able to handle this type of stuff as you've always separated that part of your life and this, to me that's pretty amazing. I wish I had thought to have done that. I used to get scared shitless by this stuff, but now it doesn't affect me, it's actually kinda dull and I regret that. I can kinda switch off to it and I hate that about me. So don't feel bad about still being able to feel" he comforted.

Gray pulled back, Natsu let him. Smiling at him softly, keeping his face open and honest as suspiciously wet eyes checked for any signs of deceit.

"Really?" he whispered uncertainly.

"Really" Natsu whispered back, rubbing their noises together, smiling widening at the giggle he received.

"Okay well that movie was friggin scary, we are never watching it again" Gray pouted, the confidence he wouldn't be judged returning.

All Natsu did was smile and nodded his head in agreement, tucking the Blackett under his chin again and cuddled him close, turning to face to the tv, laughing softly as Tom chased Jerry.

Gray was super adorable Natsu found out that day, especially when it came to scary things. He couldn't wait for Halloween, so he could have Gray clinging to him every time they went out. At least now he knew why he was always so on edge during that month. He didn't have to worry about that anymore though, he had a mighty dragon to protect him now. All that was left was to wait for the rain to make sure the man knew it.

Someone must have been looking down at him because four days later, news spread that rain was on its way. Something Gray poorly hid his inner glee over. Natsu had to hand it to the ice block, despite his scarily good lying abilities as well as acting skills, he was pretty shit at hiding his love for the rain.

It was actually quite endearing to see. Knowing something so simple and natural could make Gray happy in such a way that it made everyone else feel gleeful inside, all praying it would come faster in their own special way.

No sooner had the news reached them, Gray took off in the direction of his house, unaware of Natsu trailing behind him at a leistered pace.

Looking up at the sky, Natsu felt a few droplets splash against his cheek causing it to twitch. It seemed the rain was just as impatient to greet Gray as Gray was to greet it.

As he walked, he thought about Gray's rain. Nine months down the line and he was still none the wiser on what made Gray love it so much. He just couldn't figure out the reason behind it and that frustrated him beyond belief.

He could understand the ice mages passion for the snow as well as ice, he could even understand the cold nip of the autumn wind, when Gray would childishly chase after dried leaves, just to crunch them underfoot when nobody was looking. But the rain had him stumped. He'd understand if it was for the cold, after all usually when it was raining there was a cold wind either during it or after. But that wasn't the case. The rain was sometimes warm with no wind to carry it and despite him learning Gray's affiliation to warmth, he still didn't think that was reason enough for Gray to drop everything at a moment's notice.

No, his Gray was stuck in his ways when it came to things like that, he couldn't leave a job half done, always had to finish, refusing to leave its side until he deemed it perfect. On the rare occasion he did leave his projects it was for emergency's and extremely important goings on that he couldn't miss, so what ever made the rain special, it was obviously ranked in the top three things that were the most important to Gray.

He'd just cleared the forest and was starting his trek up the hill when the heavens opened for real. For once Natsu didn't hate the feeling of the rain bouncing off his skin, didn't hate the way it messed with his senses, instead he found himself smiling, a lightness entering his heart.

Knowing he wouldn't get his answers until he asked, Natsu sped up slightly, not wanting to miss the show.

It was in that moment that he released that his outlook on the rain hadn't really changed. He still thought it bothersome and put a dampener on things, but it wasn't so oppressing as it had once been. What he had come to love about the rain was watching Gray in it. Watching his reaction and seeing the utter joy because of it. Just those few things made him change his tune about it.

By the time he reached Gray's house, the sounds of laughter he had come to expect from his mate, the wonderous sound that soothed his raging heart was already there to greet him. He didn't have to look to know Gray was dancing again, but he did anyway. Taking the picture in, marvelling at it in all its glory.

This time he wasn't afraid of being spotted, wasn't stood to the side, anxiously watching on as confusion and disbelief waged war inside his head. Now he was full of understanding and love. Feeling welcome in Gray's sanctuary.

He didn't need his heighted senses to know Gray knew he was there. It was something he had come to know and love about _his _ice mage. He could _never _sneak up on his mate if he didn't want to be. He had this uncanny ability to simply know when he was there. So it came as no surprise to him when Gray spun around to face him, swaying his hips as he waltzed over and pulled him into the dance. Laughter and smiles shared between them.

He had been foolish to think Gray hadn't seen him that fateful day, had been stupid in thinking he had stumbled upon Gray. When in fact it was the opposite, Gray _let him in. _Gray wasn't just dancing in the rain that day, he was putting on a show, giving Natsu a chance at something he hadn't even been aware of he wanted or needed at the time.

As Gray tipped his head back, smiling so wide, giggling so loud as the rain pelted against him in a soft caress. Droplets landing on his fluttering lashes, chest heaving, glistening lips parted halfway to breath. Natsu couldn't help but admire his beauty.

He had said all along that Gray was attractive, but this, this was so much more then raw attraction. Radiating utter contentment, water running across his body, dipping to his collar bones, forming a pool Natsu would love to quench his thirst from. Sinfully tempting him to partake of the scrumptious meal, it was all too much, he couldn't help but dive in for a taste. This was love, pure unconditional love.

Lips met in a gentle embrace. Soft at first, testing each other, but that self-restraint didn't last long. Soon the kiss took a turn, deepening as the need for more rose with every passing second. Shivering as the ice mage moaned into the kiss. Those strong arms coming up to wrap around his neck, hands tangling in those dark locks as he tried to swallow Gray whole. Fingers tugging lightly at those salmon locks, producing a pleased growl at the needy action, greedily swallowing the answering whimper. Mouths slotting together, tongues hot and wet as they fought for dominance, one fight the devil slayer didn't mind losing.

When the need for air became non-negotiable Natsu pulled back, using his arms to cradle Gray close, taking most of his weight as melted against him. Leaning into the palms cupping his cheek.

"I love you" his whispered intimately, resting their foreheads together, looking him the eye, voice soft and sincere, every ounce of love he felt resonating inside the words.

Gray beamed, smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen. So radiant that even the gods had nothing on him. He jumped up to wrap his arms around Natsu's neck, legs going around his hips. Natsu caught him automatically, making a muffled noise of surprise as his mouth was devoured.

Quickly he caught on and took control, hands sliding up Gray's thighs as he did his own counterattack. Growling in pleasure as Gray sucked on his tongue, hungry for more.

"I love you too" He pulls back briefly to say, tipping his head back as Natsu moves to suck on his supple neck. Bruising the fragile skin, angry red marks standing out against his pale completion.

Gray will wear those marks with pride and give a little devious smile when anyone asks how he got them, before letting his eyes slide tellingly to Natsu, unashamed of who knew.

As they made out in the rain Gray couldn't help but think he had a new favourite activity to do in it.

Kissing Natsu was a lot better than dancing he decided.

"So what is it about the Rain that you like so much?" Natsu would ask him much later. Once the rain had stopped and their lips were swollen.

He would carry Gray inside and strip him of his clothes and towel him dry, kissing wherever he could reach, worshiping the body before dressing him in soft fluffy clothing that would warm them from the chill of standing in the rain.

Unable to stop a dopy smile from splitting his face in half as Gray leaned in against him, curled up at his side as they drank their freshly made hot chocolate.

"There are lots of reasons" Gray said, leaning his head against the fire breathers' shoulder, revealing in the fact he could touch him freely now, no longer having to hold himself back in fear Natsu would discover his secret.

"Can you tell me the main ones then?" Natsu quizzed, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation. Even after all this time, the man was still tight lipped about his tradition.

Gray hummed to himself. Finger unconsciously rubbing the rim of his cup as he tried to think of an answer for the other. There were many reasons he loved the rain, some harder to explain then others but no less important. "The first reason would be because it reminds me of my mom." He finally settles for saying. Eyes on the dragon slayer.

"My earliest and fondest memory is when my mother and I saw rain for the first time. It's one of the few happy ones I have with her" he gave a soft smile, eyes misting over. "She had promised to take me back to wherever it was we had stayed so we could play in the rain once more, only…. well you know" Gray told him sadly.

Natsu tightened his grip at the look, smiling softly down at his fellow mage, hoping to chase the shadows he could see lurking in those warm expressive eyes away.

He felt more then heard his mate's deep exhale of breath, a silent sigh of relief at the unwavering support.

"My second reason would have to be Ur" he carried on; voice thick with emotion. "After finding me, I leaned everyone I once knew and loved was gone, leaving behind the memories and broken promises. It didn't take long for me to despise the idea of rain and to some extent the snow." He murmured mind far away.

"My mother had told me that rain was just a warmer version of snow, so in my mind whenever it snowed, it was the rain taunting me. As if it had taken on the coldness of my heart. But Ur…" a slight hitch to his words as a memory washed over him.

_Gray sat on the hill side, huddled in on himself. Shivering as the bitter snow nipped at his exposed skin. Silently cursing the woman who had successfully instilled a stripping habit in him, even though he hadn't quite gotten used to the temperature yet. _

_It was safe to say he was better at it now. His teeth no longer chattered, and his tremors didn't feel like the earth was the one shaking him. The redness on his fingers, toes and nose had toned down greatly. It was just a smattering of pastel pink in a few areas. A vast improvement from the first time he stripped. Thankfully he had managed to keep his boxers on, although the rest of his clothes were a lost cause, long since buried under a fresh pile of snow. At least now he didn't have to worry so much about his junk being frozen._

_He released a bone-weary sigh, watching as his breath clouded, reminding him of the cigars his father smoked. He hated that. It reminded him that he was still alive and everyone else was dead. Gone. No longer in existence. Crossed over. Whatever you wanted to call it; it was still a stark reminder that he was alone in this cold unforgiving world._

_It had barely been a week since the destruction of his village and everyone in it, during that time he learned two home truths. Truth number one, life was an unforgiving force that would take and take and never give back. It was unfair like that and gave no special treatment. Truth number two, there was no time to waste by being a child. Time was a fleeting thing, something he had come to understand in the cruellest way possible. _

_With those two lessons Gray felt himself close off, hardening his heart to the strangers around him, becoming aloof and as cold as the earth he walked upon. The rose-tinted glasses shattering, allowing him to see the world for what it was, a playground for demons masquerading as saints. _

_He had tried to lock the memories away, chaining every single emotion he had before throwing it in a box and imagining it freezing over with ice. The trick had worked the first two days. He hadn't been plagued with the memories, the screams of the long dead. But like he had learnt, life was not kind to him, and that box shattered along with his heart, releasing everything he had been desperately trying to hide. _

_Every time he closed his eyes now, he saw the roof caving in, a flash of white appearing like magic from the corner of his eyes. When he would snap his eyes open his mother's terrified screaming would echo in his ears, downing out everyone else's, the sounds of fires burning and building collapsing becoming a background noise to the screams. An almighty roar resonating deep in his chest, shaking his very bones, cutting him right to the core. _

_Sometimes when he wasn't actively pushing the memories back, couldn't supress the flinches when something white appeared unexpectantly in his field of vision. He would smell that putrid scent of burning flesh, could feel the heat ever closer, scorching the very earth he laid upon. Could still feel the overwhelming pressure as a beam of wood pressed down against his chest, slowly suffocating him, pinning him to the floor. _

_It was safe to say he hadn't been sleeping since the realization that he was all alone crashed into him. Leaving him cold and empty. A husk of child he had once been. Which led to now, sitting out in the cold, eyes unseeing to the world around him as he tried to sort through the chaos inside his head, hoping to make a better job of it without the sound of a strangers breathing in his ear._

_Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like Ur and Lyon were bad to him. Sure, they were a little strange and a little defensive on the child's side, but they meant well. They had taken him in, knowing he had nothing to give them and offered to teach him magic, swearing that if he learnt he would one day extract revenge on the demon who had ruined his life. He had taken the offer of course, he wasn't stupid enough to turn down a chance like that, but he was wary. Always waiting for the other shoe to drop. _

_He couldn't understand why they were doing this. They owed no one and would likely not see any rewards for their saint-ship for many years to come. It made him uneasy knowing this. Mind rushing with scenarios on why they could need him, remembering his mother's warning not to trust strangers, no matter how kind they seemed. _

_And wasn't that just a kick in the teeth, she hadn't been dead a day and he had already disobeyed her hard-learned lessons. And for what? So he could live in a world he didn't want to be in? To get revenge on a monster he knew he would never have a chance of beating? He already knew it was a suicide mission and he was sure his master knew that too, so what was the point? It made him feel guilty, knowing he was disappointing his beloved mother._

_Just to add insult to injury it had begun snowing. If that wasn't a sign the universe was saying a large fuck you then he didn't know what did. Why did it always come at moments of pain and misery? Why did it bring death and destruction in its wake? He'd thought snow had been his friend, always falling to cheer him up when sad, but he could see now that he had been naive. It wasn't there to comfort him, no it was there to taunt him, to remind him of what he could never have again. It hurt so bad. To hate the thing he had once loved, something he had once thought as beautiful, had gotten angry on its behalf when someone spoke out against it. He could see it for what it was now, made him feel stupid for ever sticking up for it._

_The snow was a bully, a murderer and a manipulator, lulling those around it into a false sense of comfort with its beauty, hiding its true ugliness. It made him want to burn the world, just so he wouldn't have to see it again. _

_So lost in his thoughts, Gray had failed to take note of the sound of snow crunching under foot as it made its way towards him. Startling when he felt a warm body plop down in the snow beside him, posture mimicked, legs tucked up to their chest, arms around their legs, chin resting on their knees. A mirror image of himself. He was surprised to find they weren't touching, just close enough to share body heat but not so close as to bump shoulders. He was grateful for that because in the state he was in, it wouldn't take much for the child to fly off the handle._

"_What you are doing out here?" the sound of his mentor's voice filtered through the mess. _

_Gray just shrugged, pursing his lips. He didn't want company right now, he just wanted to be left in peace, so he could break down on his own, away from judging eyes. _

_The woman made an understanding nose that had him biting at his lip to prevent the explosion from happening._

"_I see" she nodded to herself "can't sleep huh?" she gave him a knowing smile, understanding dripping from here words. _

_A brief cloud of red hazed his vision for a few seconds before dissipating. How dare she give him that look! She couldn't possibly know how he felt right now. How he was afraid to sleep just to wake up and discover that he had been the one who killed everyone, not then demon. _

_He knew logically it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't have stopped it even if he had known, but his heart didn't seem to agree with him, and sometimes even his head joined in on the game, trying to turn him insane. _

_It wasn't just the memories that haunted him both day and night, it was the nightmare that he was the killer and the demon was just a figment of his imagination to cope. He had never said anything to them, but he had the feeling he talked in his sleep and they knew. _

_He'd once heard her trying to comfort Lyon as he panicked, Gray had just woken up and could hear them talking outside the door. Her voice low and soothing, while Lyons sounded one step away from a meltdown. Survives guilt she had told him. Gray found he didn't like that description of what he felt. He wasn't a survivor, not really. A survivor meant someone living through an ordeal, implying the person was still them at the end of it, but Gray wasn't. He wasn't the Gray that woke up that fateful day, he wasn't surviving, he wasn't living either. He was just existing, something she would have no knowledge of. _

_Instead of saying all this though, he just grunted in acknowledgment. He'd learnt the first day with them that ignoring them didn't get them to go away, if anything it made them try harder for longer._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" Ur asked rhetorically, an almost wistful note to her words as she tipped her up towards the sky, watching as the snow fell. _

"_No" he ground out, unable to stop the word from bursting forth._

_Ur head whipped to him in shock, eyes wide with surprise. She couldn't understand the anger behind the word, or even the reason for it._

"_W-what?" she stuttered, eyes narrowing as she tried to work out his meaning. _

_Gray felt a sick satisfaction settle in the pit of his stomach at being able to ruffle what he thought was an untouchable woman._

"_I said that the snow isn't beautiful. Its ugly and poisonous" he snarled, clutching his legs tightly, glaring at the frozen water._

"_Gray" she whispered, taken aback. She had never met someone who held such hatred towards the snow, dislike sure but not hate. She went to admonish him but felt herself pause, a sharp tug on her heart stings as their eyes connected. _

_They were so cold, colder than the air around them. But beyond that blank coldness she could see pain and despair. Could see the little boy he was so desperately trying to protect staring out as she looked in. Through the bars of which he protected himself she could see how alone and confused he was. Lost in the white as he drifted like a snowflake. No purpose or direction, relying on the things around him to survive. _

_She realised it wasn't hatred she could hear in his voice; it was really fear masquerading as hate. He was becoming afraid of his own element, perhaps because he could sympathies with it. Could understand how something so alone and light, that calmed people with its innocence was still able hurt those around it. _

_She wasn't really sure where that thought come from, but she didn't have time to ponder it over as Gray was talking again, that despair driving him to say how he felt._

"_How can you say something that kills hundreds upon hundreds of people a year. That hurts you and is a constant reminder of how alone you are, is beautiful?" He snarled rhetorically, going on the defensive. Why was he always the one being scolded for his opinion? He didn't see anyone else get such scandalised looks and anger directed at them for voicing their own thoughts and beliefs on matters, so what made his so different?_

_Ur shook her head almost pityingly. She understood why the seven-year-old was reacting in such a way now. Gray was harbouring resentment towards the snow. She too had felt this shortly after she had lost her daughter. Ultear had loved the snow and after losing her it felt like whenever the snow fell it was mocking her for what she had lost. It took her a long time before that resentment was able to give way to love. And unlike Gray she didn't have anyone to help her though it, to help her see the snow wasn't to blame, that it in fact was there to sooth and comfort her. She wouldn't let him struggle on alone, not like she had. She would show him why snow was something to be treasured, not hated._

"_To some, snow won't have any value or any form. One flake of snow will look much like any other, but we know the truth." She started off by saying, suppressing a smile when she saw she had his reluctant attention. So much like her own child that it almost hurt, only responding when they thought they had knowledge nobody else did. _

"_Snow is complex and delicate, always coming in different sizes and shapes, all having different traits. Some will float along with the wind, dancing with the fairies. Others will fall straight and melt upon impact. Then you have the snowflakes that bunch up together and stick to any surface, and those that will float on by to settle in a new area, all alone, waiting for another to join them." she listed off the different types, knowing it was important that he understood that first._

"_Every single snowflake has a part to play, some are destining to be on their own, to only last a few seconds before vanishing, leaving behind a single drop of water to prove its existence. Another snowflake will fall in silence and remain undisturbed, forming bonds with fellow snowflakes. Finally, you have the ones that come in on a storm, are cold and freighting but oh so mesmerizing." She let her words hang in the air, feeling a sense of pride beginning to swell when an understanding began dawning on those once cold eyes._

"_We call it beautiful, a wonderland for all to see, but we also call it deadly and destructive, showing no mercy to anything it touches. We feel its power, its chill, leaving a lasting impression on us, much like our footsteps do them." She fell into a thoughtful silence._

"_You cannot categorise the elements as good and bad." She told him, drawing on her own experience to help him see "We need every one of them to thrive, even if it causes us pain. Very much like the human race. There are some of us who are kind and gentle and are only in our lives for a short time, but we also have those that are loud and destructive but no less important." He she gave a small smile thinking of Lyon. Gray gave a weak smile of his own, obviously having the same thought. _

"_It is why I love the snow" she admitted softly, lifting her hands between them and forming a single snowflake, larger than those around them but no less beautiful. Gray watched her in fascination, a slight crease forming between his brows as he thought over what she had said. The next part she admitted more to herself then anything, feeling like this wasn't done until she said it "Even when I'm far away, cut off from civilisation all I have to do is watch it snow and know I am not alone. I remember that for every billon snowflakes that fall there will be a billion people for me to meet. Some will go, and we will never see them again, but it doesn't make their time with us any less special"_

"_It may hurt us in the end but so do people, are you really going to reject the snow when it all its really doing is trying to cheer you up?" she whispered, eyes soft, allowing the sculpture to dissolve, her magic leaving it. It had done its purpose, now all she did was leave her hand out as an open invitation. Gray was still young, something she kept forgetting by how grown up he acted. Even her who was a fully-grown adult would want a hug after that._

_Gray shook his head, sniffing as tears welled in his eyes. He moved towards her, crawling in her lap, hiding her face into the crook of her neck. Relaxing as he felt her arms wrap around him. _

_His mother had said something similar to him once when he asked her why it made her smile. She'd told him that it reminded her of people and that she had never been alone. It both hurt and settled something in his heart to hear those words repeated. He'd forgotten that until Ur had started talking. _

"_My mother said something like that a really long time ago" he admitted, voice shaking. Equal parts relived and grateful when she let him continue hiding against her neck "We had gone on holiday and had seen… rain…. for the first time, but after a while she would look out the window and frown. When I asked, she said she missed the snow, it wasn't until later on did she say why"_

"_Rain is great to" Ur told him softly, noticing how his voice hesitated over the word. Tightening her hold. Motherly instincts kicking as her left hand came up to ply with his hair "It has the ability to wash the pain away, to cleanse you in a way nothing else will. I was once told that the rain can hold your memories and will only fall when you need to remember the important things in your life."_

"_It's almost like a silent promise, telling you that everything will be okay, that all the dirt will be washed away leaving a clean slate for the sun to dry off for you" she murmured intimately, a light flush working across her cheeks at the admission "It's silly I know but to me the rain cleanses me of my inner hurt while the snow purifies my thoughts. Both calming me and letting me know that there is still fun to be had, I've just got to keep moving to find it" she felt a little foolish to admit that to a child but knew that he needed to hear it, because chances were nobody else would say that to him. _

_This boy was quickly becoming part of her family, she didn't want him to grow up hurting whenever the rain came, or snow fell, it was important to her that long after she was gone, he would be able to find comfort in something nature could offer._

_They remained in the snow for a little while longer, Gray taking comfort in being held again while Ur took her own comfort in being able to hold him. Silently they watched the snow, their hearts a little lighter than they had been when they'd started. _

_Between one breath to the next Gray fell asleep, getting his first good night sleep in a week. Lulled to sleep by her warmth and comforting scent. Missing Ur's fond smile and the kiss to his forehead she carried him back to the cabin._

"…gave me back my rain and snow." He finished quietly, eyes going soft as he thought of the fond memory. After that night he hadn't been able to hate the snow anymore and although it was a long time before he saw rain again, the hurt he had been expecting had mellowed. It was still their when he experienced his first rainfall without his mother, but not as much as he had once thought. Instead he remembered Ur's words and found them to be truth, the rain really did give him his memories.

"Since then I've made it a tradition to either watch the rain or be out in it when I can. It lets me remember the good and the bad of my life up until this point. Both giving and taking my sadness. It's nice and refreshing, to be able to live those memories again with the people I love, whether they're in this life or gone to the next. Makes me feel almost at peace" He shared, falling silent.

"Silly I know" he looked back down at his cup, a self-deprecating laugh tumbling off his lips "But I treasure the rain none the less" he tipped his head to the look Natsu in the eye "There are many more reasons, ones you will discover over time, but those are my main ones" he explained, an open invitation for Natsu to join him again.

The significance to the unspoken request wasn't lost on Natsu and he did his best to let his eyes show his heartfelt gratitude and reciprocation to the offer.

"Suppose you don't care for the rain much, not with it extinguishing your flames" his own eyes twinkling with mirth as he moved the conversation on.

"I don't know if I would say that" Natsu laughed, hand coming up to brush against the pale man's cheek "I quite like watching you in the rain" he answered honestly, getting lost in the universe residing in those eyes he loved so much.

"You just like seeing me wet, you perv" Gray teased, subtly leaning into the hand.

"And what's wrong with that?" he smirked, gently taking Gray's cup and placing it beside his own on the table. "Can't I admire my mate in all his splendour?" he purrs sinfully, slowly pushing the shorter male to lie back, hands coming to rest beside Gray's head until he was hovering.

"Nothing wrong with that at all" Gray grinned, eyes dropping to the fire mages tempting lip.

"Good" Natsu growls huskily before capturing his lover's lips in a brutal kiss.

Gray felt as if he was being devoured, like Natsu was a dying man partaking of his last meal, hungrily and greedily. He bucked against Natsu's body, trying to get closer to the burning heat. Thinking he could never get close enough. The more he's with the fire breather, the more he craves him, trapping him in an endless loop of wanting more, of _needing _more.

He wanted everything Natsu could give and then some. Greedily taking all that was offered and demanding more. That selfishness reminded him of what he was, a creature of the dark, a demon. But in that moment, he couldn't have cared less. All he cared for was the feeling of those fiery lips on his own. Demanding himself in return and leaving nothing untouched, stripping him bare for all to see, consuming him in a fiery inferno.

But a thought nagged at the back of his mind, threatening to break the euphoria he felt at finally having the man of his dreams in his arms. He pushed it back, moaning as Natsu hot hands began to run up his body, leaving a fire burning in its wake, an unseen but constantly felt map of where he had been. Arching into the touch, hoping to get scorched and wear the marks like a trophy.

Like everything in his life however, this thought would not be ignored and kept pushing until it broke through, feeling like a sucker punch to the gut as it was finally heard. He ripped his mouth away from Natsu, gasping for breath, but this time it wasn't from pleasure, no, this time it was from pure unadulterated shock.

"Wait" Gray lightly pushed at Natsu's chest. Natsu pulled away instantly, a questioning noise let loose as he did so, frowning worriedly at what had upset his mate, running a critical eye over him for signs of distress.

The quickness at his demand being met and worried looking over, had Gray's heart fluttering. In the darkest corner of his mind, where that little voice whispered the things that frightened him most. Feeding into the insecurity that his needs or wants would be overlooked suddenly became silent, unable to contradict the proof set before him. His thoughts and wishes came first, something he had only let himself dream off once before shutting down the idea, thinking his luck wasn't good enough to give him a lover that cared enough. It felt nice to have that bit of himself proved wrong for a change.

Quickly that analysis passed and the reason for his stopping crept back in, undoing that little bit of peace he had managed to create for himself a second ago.

"You- You said-" he cut himself off unable to get the words to form. He didn't want to say it, didn't want to make it real. Worried that if he finished the sentence then every dream, he'd ever had about the two of them would come crashing down and reality would step in once again.

He wasn't even sure he had heard Natsu right the first time, he had been distracted by the urge to kiss him, only listening with half an ear to what was being said. But the word had stuck and carried on looping long after the fact was said. He had to know. Endless possibilities filling his mind if he was right, but on the other hand counter scenarios popped up of if he was wrong.

"I said?" Natsu prompted, worry eating away at his heart. What could possibly be causing the stress lines between his eyes at a time like this? Whatever it was, it had shaken him, he had never seen Gray look so desperate and hopeful, and so…so…_vulnerable_.

Natsu felt his stomach threaten to rebel against him at the expression on Gray's face. It was like he was waiting for a nasty trick to be played on him, like at any moment he thought Natsu would pull back and laugh in his face, claiming it all to be some elaborate joke. He was beginning to hate that look and wanted it gone, _now._

Swallowing roughly, the ice mage attempted to muster the courage to say the words. Trying to move past the insecurities that were currently trying to swallow him whole. Heart jumping into his throat he squeezed his eyes shut, spiting the words out less they got stuck in his throat again.

"That I'm your mate" he finished, voice barley above a whisper, praying that Natsu's ears didn't fail him now because he knew how would not be able to repeat it.

"Oh, thank goodness" Natsu laughed, almost collapsing in relief. So that's what all this is about. It had all been a slip of the tongue on his part, but he wouldn't take it back. He meant every word. _Gray was his mate_ and nobody would be able to deny that when he was through, not even Gray himself.

Oh, he had a fair idea what was going on in that pretty little head of his. No doubt being overrun by fears of his inadequacy as well as the worry that maybe he had heard wrong. He could see it in those expressive eyes. The look of resigned hope as if he knew it wouldn't happen, but he desperately wished for it. Who was he to deny his mate of his desires? He could not in good conscious let his mate suffer like that anymore, especially not at his own hand. Where his mind tormented him with half-truths and outright lies.

"Yes, you are my mate" Natsu confirmed "I am ashamed of how long it had taken me to realise this, but I have. You are my mate Gray, no one else" he swore. A ting of desperation slipping into his tone as he all but pleaded the love of his life to believe him. To not listen to such doubt that his mind conjured up.

After spending so long in his lovers' company, he now knew how his mind worked, how it functioned and operated. The saying about being your own worst enemy applied to Gray on a level Natsu didn't want to think about. The abuse and distain Gray showed himself knew no bounds and hindered more then it fixed, tainting the image he held of himself, painting a very dark and unflattering picture that he applied to himself and let no-one contradict. It was something both saddened and angered Natsu like you wouldn't believe. It was a bitter pill to swallow and he still hadn't fully accepted that Gray was actually doing it, but it was fact he had to admit -if only to himself- that existed.

'_One day' _he swore to himself, tone strong with conviction even in his own mind '_I will change that. I will make him love himself just as much as I do, I swear upon my life I will'_

Knowing the others mind so intimately left him privy to information Gray wouldn't want anyone to know about, for example he knew the thoughts Gray was currently pondering where nothing but lies. False truths created to protect himself, having long since accepted his fate of watching from afar.

Natsu knew that right now he wasn't talking to Gray, no, he was talking to Gray's defence mechanism. The wall he had built to keep himself safe and not allow his heart to be broken, but he didn't need that anymore. Natsu was there now, he would protect and nurture his heart. He would kill anyone who dared otherwise.

So he kept his words clear and simple, as if he was talking to a child so no misinterpretation could take place. That his words my not be twisted by the sensitive being's torturous mind, to then be used in a form of self-punishment for dreaming too big again.

Gray gave a shaky smile, tears springing in his eyes "Really? You truly mean that?"

It did not escape Natsu's notice that his mate the asked the same question twice, reiterating the point he needed to hear most. Natsu knew what to say to reform that unbreakable trust Gray had always bestowed upon him, even if at some points he didn't deserve it.

"With all my heart. There is no else for me. You are my everything" Natsu swore leaning down to place his own forehead against his, eyes closed.

"I love you, Gray," Natsu exhaled, brushing his nose against his, "My one true mate."

Gray's chest tightened and slowly closed his eyes too, allowing himself to be enamoured by Natsu's warmth and his words, his _lovers' _words. It all felt too good to be true. Like life was playing a cruel joke him and at any moment he would wake up. Alone, in bed, cold as his very magic. If this was a dream, he never wanted it to end.

Almost as if he could hear what Gray was thinking, he lightly nipped at the side of his neck. "All I have to do is bite you here" he gave another nip, smiling into the neck at the jolt it gave "And you will be mine forever" he told him, voice husky, warm breath tickling him.

"Then do it" Gray ordered, voice strangled as he arched his neck up against those soft lips, sharp canines grazing his skin as they poked out.

"You sure?" Natsu checked, pulling back to catch his eye. A seriousness that was rare to find in them. "If we do this, there will be no going back" he warned "So a year down the line you won't be able to change your mind if you so wish to" he tried to make it clear that this wasn't something they should do on a whim, it had to be carefully thought out before a decision was made.

Gray held his eye, conveying his own seriousness and understanding "I know, but you're it for me. I have never loved nor, will I love anyone else but you" he told him, tone serious "Even when we were kids, you were the only one I wanted. So believe me when I say I won't change my mind"

There was a silence between them, Natsu searching his face for any sign of hesitation. When he found none, he broke into a wide smile "Okay" he agreed, leaning down again.

"You're positive?" he checked once more. Gray smiled, he could feel the tension in Natsu's frame which was pressed against him. He knew he was fighting with himself, holding himself back so as not to bite him then and there. What he was doing was giving Gray an out if he wished for it, even if it ultimately hurt him and denied him the thing he desired most. Showing that it really was Gray's choice. That alone had Gray agreeing instantly, making him fall a little bit more in love with his dragon slayer, a feat he hadn't thought possible.

"Positive" tone definitive "I have never wanted anything more in my life" he added, trying to convince Natsu that it was truth. He meant every word he said and was willing to spend the rest of his life proving it.

"You got it, Snowflake" Natsu accepted. Gray caught a glimpse of a pleased smile before Natsu descended on his neck again. Nuzzling against it. His rosette hair tickling his cheek as he did so, making him giggle, before falling silent. Anticipation filling his heart, until he thought it would burst with excitement.

Briefly he thought it strange that he wasn't nervous about this. He'd expected to feel a slight twinge of apprehension, but there was nothing. Just his undying love and eagerness to be bonded.

Natsu's lips brushed the underside of his jaw and made their way down to the junction of his neck, back to the space he had nipped earlier, and all other thoughts flew out the window. He kissed Gray there in brief apology to the skin for what he was about to do.

Gray choked out a moan as sharp teeth pierced the flesh of his jugular between his neck and shoulder, drawing blood. Sparks flew through his whole body as he shuddered, toes curling.

He shoved his hands through Natsu's hair and held on for dear life. Head thrown back as his jaw fell open in a silent scream. Eyes wide and uncomprehending.

At that moment, he felt everything. Pain and pleasure rushing through his body like a tsunami. His heart beating ferociously in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears. The smell of pine, smoke and something spicy, filled his nose, sending a wave of relaxation through him at the familiar unique scent.

He could feel a weight settle in his chest. An emptiness within himself suddenly overflowing, the hole patched up, as if whatever had been missing had been placed back again. An awareness bloomed in his mind, flickering like a candle on a cool breeze. A feeling of rightness spreading throughout. He could feel Natsu, sense him, his beating heart, the low buzz at the back his mind that he knew to be him.

An influx of thoughts that weren't his own whizzed around his head before settling. Foreign but welcome emotions filled him. Like a switch had been flipped and suddenly the lights were on and he could see. Could see who Natsu was for the first time. Could feel what he felt, experience what he experienced, thought what he thought.

He closed his eyes against the feeling, mouth closing along with it.

Everything that made Natsu, Natsu, was in him, guiding him, protecting him. An instinct pulling at him, to reach out and touch the flicking light, he did so without hesitation. Watching and feeling it expand, sending a tingling warmth down his spine. Behind his closed eyes he saw the naked flame, a dreamy smile slipping on his face. He would protect this flame with every fibre of his being, it was part of him now, just as he knew he was part of Natsu, tied together by their very souls. A bond having formed that no magic in the universe could break.

_This is what it meant to be a Dragons mate. To carry their very being inside of you, to become one in every way possible, right down to their very cores. A drive to protect and to care for one another, shaping every action and inaction they will make from here on out. To love and to hold where even death would not part, where they would simply move onto the next life, the bond pulling them in the direction of one another until they were back at each other's side. This was what he was made for, and by god did it feel good._

He whimpered as the fangs were drawn back, a tongue in their place, kitten licking the sore spot. Gray panted heavily, head lolled to the side. Lost in a sea of sensations. Only caring for one thing, Natsu. The being he was bound to for all eternity.

Natsu who had become his reason to live, his reason to smile. Who was the sole reason he ever wanted to get out of bed on a morning and greet the day. The one that made him both stronger and weaker. Someone he fights with and for. The one he had never been able to deny anything to. His mate right down their magic, complimenting each other in every way possible. The one he loved so passionately and possessively. No one else would ever be able to compare to him and any who tried would be killed without a moment's notice.

Opening his eyes, he found a similar smile resting on Natsu as his eyes burned for him, thoughts of a similar nature to his own in display in those eyes he loved. He felt tears prick his eyes. They had done it, they had really done it. Natsu was his and he was Natsu's. Nobody would be able to take him away again, not even the gods themselves. He would kill anyone who presented themselves as a threat to their sacred right, be it friend or foe.

He couldn't hold the contented purrs back any longer. They came out long and loud, nothing like to quite ones that broken free before now. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but he couldn't find it within himself to care as Natsu's eyes seemed to light up at the sound, a tension he hadn't seen easing from his shoulder. Ever since he'd been given the newfound powers from his farther, he had hated the one ability it granted him, purring. He thought it weird and discomforting, like it was a weakness he had to hide. Sometimes it was easy to smother it, other times it was impossible, but right now, for the first time ever, he couldn't say he hated the feeling, especially not when it made his mate so happy. God he could say that now, his mate. Natsu really was all his.

A few tears slipped out beyond his control, quickly being wiped away with the pad of the dragon slayers thumb "Don't cry" he begged softly. "The stinging will stop soon" he comforted

Gray should his head, lips parting, a broken laugh spilling out of them "I'm just so happy." He sniffed "I've wanted you for so long. Dreamed off it until it was the only thought in my head" he laughed again "Longed for you until my heart was heavy and soul was weak against you. I just can't believe you're really mine" he reassured, "It's almost like a dream" he admitted allowing himself to be vulnerable in way he never had been before.

The state of vulnerability he'd allowed himself into made him hyper aware of the fact he was pinned below a predator, and not just any predator, a dragon, something far more possessive then he had ever encountered before. The thought sent a wave off heat through him, his libido awakening.

"Not a dream" Natsu whispered, leaning down to give him a gentle reassuring kiss "This is really happening. You are now my bonded, my _mate_" the word rolled of his tongue like sin itself. Lighting a fire in the pit of his stomach that had the ice mage squirming, wanting to live out all those dirty promises that word held. He wanted to test the fire dragons' control, to test their limits and breath through them.

A soft keen was ripped from his throat as those hungry eyes watched him, teasing him on what was to come with the bond, sending images across on what Natsu planned to do to him.

Natsu run his thumb over the bite mark, a possessive satisfaction rising as his mate's breath hitched. A purr rumbling deep in his chest, joining his lovers "Mine" he growled in pleasure. Licking his lips as keen eyes watched in interest as lust began to swirl in those half-lidded eyes. Lashes fluttering as his breathing quickened again. Patiently waiting.

A teasing finger skittered across the devil slayers pulse point, trailing down to his nipple and giving it a little roll. Smirking as hips bucked against him, a broken moan falling from those addictive lips.

"Yours" Gray panted, agreeing whole heartedly, his own hand coming to caress the mark possessively, trapping Natsu hand against It as his inner joy lit him up from the inside out. Flushing slightly when a snow began to fall from above them. Losing control of his magic at the utter contentment and happiness he felt. Pouting when the dragon's slayers teasing eased off slightly, attention taking momentarily by his snow.

Natsu chuckled, looking down at his little mate, watching on in fascination as snow got caught in the midnight hair, making it look like the night sky. The soft purrs echoing in his ears. For the first time ever, Natsu felt whole and like he belonged somewhere, and that feeling was all thanks to the snowflake beneath him.

He knew in the years to come people would go against them. Stating how they were the complete opposite to each other in every way, be it magic or personality. Questioning how they could be each other's perfect match. Natsu also knew they would face ridicule for being gay, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. Not with his snow angel looking up at him as if he had given him the universe itself.

'_A dragon's greatest treasure would be their mate, and anyone who dared to contest that had better hope they have their wills ready' _he found himself thinking, not even attempting to stop the desire to taste his mate again. And why should he? What a dragon wants a dragon gets.

Gray had always hated large bodies of water. Despised the idea of swimming or paddling unlike so many in his guild.

But like most human beings he was full of contradictions, one being his love of the rain.

He had many reasons to love the rain but none more so then the one he had recently discovered. It had given him his mate, the love of his life, the apple of his eye. Now, in his mind, he didn't call it his rain anymore, it had taken on a whole new meaning and a name with it. Now he called it _their _rain, something that had his heart dancing and his blood racing.

He no longer had to experience it on his own. Now he had a dance partner to enjoy it with. Someone to share his tradition and appreciation for it. Their rain…yeah, he really liked the sound of that.

**Hey, I've been wondering something, and I hope someone can answer me. Are the children in Fairy Tail born with a magic ability or is it something they choose to learn? As I was going through Gray's childhood episodes it was something I picked up on. The children learnt it somewhere right or am I reading it wrong? So, I'm just wondering if they are born with magic energy to learn or do they gain it as they learn? just something I'm curious about. Having said that, depending on the answer I might have an idea for a story, we she shall see. **

**Also, just something of note. I realise I said that Natsu and Gray had never heard of Wasabi and then later on I had them using Japanese. I'm gonna be honest I have no fucking idea what language they would speak in Magnolia or what foods would be native to it, I've kinda gone on a western style food and then an Asian language. I feel like with the places they visit, they would have picked up favourite phrases they hear in each place they visit and incorporate that into everyday life. For Natsu his favourite is Japanese, Gray's I have no idea on yet, I haven't decided, and I couldn't really write this in as it would have taken away from the plot slightly so I'm adding it here to stop the comments about the contradictions from happening. **

**Something else to add just in case you're curious. The things I said about rain falling if Gray needed to remember and that He doesn't feel alone when it snows, those are things I was taught when growing up and to this day still believe. It's really stupid I know but it comforts me, and I wanted Gray to have that comfort. Call me childish all you like, but it settles me and right now I need it. I hope someone else will take those principles and apply it your own life, it really helps when you're feeling down or are frustrated by the weather. **

**My final thing of note is that this story is inspired ****by ****AlphaWolfOfRed67**** work** **Continue To Live!** .** I really loved their work with the snow and wanted to do one of my own and at the time I happened to be watching The World Is Still Beautiful (Which I highly recommend, one of my all-time favourites) and those two facts just aligned to create this.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Dream xx**


End file.
